The Winx: The Last Battle
by Anita James
Summary: The Winx girls have returned from their latest adventure just as a new threat appears. It swallows planets whole and leaves the Winx with a powerful new enemy. They must fight to save the magic universe but are their powers enough to defeat this new threat and once again bring peace to the realms of magic?
1. Chapter 1: Missing

**Chapter one  
**

 _"Missing"_

 **Alfea Front Gates:**

The sun was bright and the weather was perfect, causing the evergreen forest to glow radiantly from within every pine needle and sharp wooden branch, Highlighting the two two high wings of the pristine white and baby blue roofed towers of the Alfea school for fairy's. It was silent for a very big day, the only sound coming from the slight breeze as it rustled the branches causing them to gently graze one another as the moved in their compact spaces, none would have suspected the grand celebration being held just beyond the dragonfly shaped wings of the front gates.

Just outside those beautiful iridescent green and blue gates stood the six guest of honor, the hero fairies of the universe; Bloom, fairy of the dragon fire and the princess of Domino stood in the center of the group, to her right stood her best friend Stella along with Musa and Tecna, to her left stood Layla and Flora. Each stood dressed in an array of colors, the finest casual clothing they could find. New Denim jeans, pink, orange, yellow and purple skirts and shirts. Bloom looked toward the gate with a worried look in her eyes, turning her head to look down the dirt path way to the bend at the end of the road where the boys should have been speeding toward them by now. Her hands where tight on the strap of her shoulder purse as she tried not to worry, surprise finding a way onto her face when she felt an arm looping though the gap of her right arm, finding a way between her arm, clinging to her in an attempt to comfort her. Bloom turned her head to look at her over joyous friend, Stella, dressed in a short orange skirt that stopped mid thigh, sparkling with orange sequins, her top was just the same, stopping just above her belly button and decorated with just enough orange sequins to draw attention to the top rather then to her skin.

"Whats wrong Bloom?" the beautiful radiant blonde asked while clinging to her, Bloom though simply found herself sighing heavily, closing her big blue eyes

"It's Sky. We haven spoke to one another since he went home to Eracklyon. He's been so distant..." Bloom trailed off which caused Stella to look down with a concerned look

"Well, don't worry about that. You can work things out when he arrives, and if you don't find anything out I can always dig it out of Brandon and tell you everything I know, Kay?" Stella's bright happy smile came back to her face as she poked Bloom playfully in the stomach which caused her to smile.

"Speaking of the boys..." a soft light voice interrupted them, Bloom felt a gentle hand on her shoulder, it was Flora

"Here they come!"

Bloom and Stella turned their heads to look down the road once again, this time to see several hover bikes speeding down the dirt path.

The Bikes stopped, helmets coming off. Tecna, Layla and Flora ran toward them, Bloom and Stella forgotten as the others wrapped their arms around the boys, smiles on their faces.

Bloom waited for the rest of the drivers to remove their helmets on for them to turn their still slightly humming hover bites around, speeding off back down the road. Sky wasn't among the arrivals

"I guess Sky's still on Eracklyon" Bloom said sadly, looking back down at the ground again. She could feel Stella start to move which caused Bloom to look over, watching Stella's eyes Narrowing

"Hey! Where the hell is Brandon!" Stella shouted, Timmy, Tecna's boyfriend looked over at her

"Hey, Stella. Sorry, he's not here yet. He got stuck on Eracklyon with Sky..."

Stella looked at Timmy, hands curling into fists

"He said he would be here! This is my big day and he's missing it!" Stella yelled, Bloom looked at her with wide eyes, Stella's right hand was starting to glow yellowish-gold and her left hand glowing light blue

"Calm down Stella! He probably want's to be here and just can't make it!" she said and instantly Stella's glowing stopped, the anger on her face being replaced with a bright smile

"Hey, You're right, he probably just doesn't have a way to get here!" Stella said and Bloom smiled, about to say something when Stella interrupted

"Which means we should go get him. Bloom you can come with me! We can talk to Sky while we're there!" she said

"But Stella! Wait!" Bloom said but it was to late as a bright golden light enveloped both of them.

 **Eracklyon; Front Gates:**

The Light subsided to reveal where they where, standing just outside the Royal palace of Eracklyon.

"Stella! This isn't what I meant for you to do!" she yelled, her hands going to her hips but Stella just rolled her eyes

"Maybe not, but you gotta admit you're happy I did right? I mean you get to ask Sky why he's avoiding you and I get to see my Smoochie-kins, its a win-win!" Stella smiled and Bloom couldn't help bu smile back

"Alright, I'll admit it, but I doubt those guard will let us in" She said but Stella only Scoffed

"Leave that to me" She smiled her kindest smile and walked over to the guard

"Hi! I'm Princess Stella of Solaria and this is Bloom, Princess of Domino, We'd like to go see Prince Sky please" she smiled her biggest smile, but the guards didn't seem to be buying it

"I'm sorry Ma'am, we can't let you inside no mater who you are" he said and Stella glared at him

"Didn't you just hear me! I am the Princess of Solaria, and this..." Stella pointed at Bloom

"Is Princess Bloom of Domino, Your Future Queen! Are you really going to be so rude to your King's Fiancée!"

"Stella-" Bloom tried to stop her but she just continued speaking over her

"She can have you fired with just one word to the Prince!"

"Stella!" this time the word came from inside the gates and Stella looked up followed by a squeal "Smoochie-Kins!" Stella squealed happily, pushing herself past the guards, running over to the owner of the voice, Brandon, Standing just inside the gates surrounded by men who gave off a scholarly air. Stella ran up to him and wrapped her arms around him

"I missed you Brandon"! Why didn't you show up? Today is a very big day for me" she whined and Brandon just looked at him, chuckling slightly

"I'm sorry, but today is a bid day for me to..." Brandon trailed off and moved out of the way to give Bloom a straight view of Sky, Dressed in a light manila yellow suit with a red cape flowing from his shoulders and speaking to one of the scholarly looking men.

"Sky..." Bloom said, and he turned to her

"Bloom, Come here" he said and the guards moved to the side to let her pass. Bloom walked over to Sky, embarrassed, his arms around her in a hard long hug.

"Bloom, These are my Advisers, Brandon's just become my head adviser" he said, Bloom could hear Stella croon and congratulate her boyfriend.

"And this is Mirinda, my sister. She's been away theses seven years and just returned from her studies. Mirinda, This is Bloom, My fiancée" he said and the women named Mirinda smiled

"It is an honor to meet you Bloom, I only just heard of you, but I didn't expect to meet you so soon" she said and Bloom looked at her, blinking several times at the realization, Sky had a sister.

"Like -wise, Sky never told me he had a sister" she said and Mirinda laughed, the sound rang in Blooms ears like a wind chime

"He wasn't aloud to. It was a royal decree for my safety that I be kept from public knowledge while I travelled. Are you here about the disappearance?" she asked

"Disappearance?" she said and Sky sighed

"I haven't told her yet..." he then turned to look at Bloom, taking her hands in his

"I'm sorry, I didn't want you to get the wrong idea" Sky said and looked at her hands but Blood freed her right hand and moved it to his cheek

"Sky...You can tell me. What's going on?" Bloom asked, worry causing her voice to strain. Sky looked at her

"The reason Brandon and I didn't show up was because something we didn't even think possible happened" he stopped and Bloom's eyes widened

"Sky, Tell me." she repeated. Sky took a deep breath

"Our main import is from Isis, Gemstones. Diaspro's home planet." he stopped again which caused Bloom to frown again

"Bloom. The entire planet disappeared...Including Diaspro" he said and looked up at her, looking into her eyes

"the whole planet?" Bloom questioned and Sky nodded

"Yes" Sky responded "Including everyone on it..." He whispered, a gasp coming from Bloom as well as Stella, both of their eyes wide as they heard what happened.


	2. Chapter 2: Eris

**Chapter two**

 _"Eris"_

 **Location: Alfea garden;**

"I'm telling you guys thats what Sky said, Isis is missing! The planet, the people, everything!" Bloom tried to explain for the thousandth time since she had returned to Alfea with Stella, Sky and Brandon staying on Eracklyon to deal with the crisis of the disappearing planet.

"But that's not possible Blood. Things just don't disappear" it was Flora who spoke up from where she sat on the stone bench in the magical Alfea garden.

"If they where still in the magical dimension we would be able to feel them right?" this time it was Tecna, her fingers rapidly typing on her digi-pad

"If you're ready to listen to me I might have an Idea" Tecna said and Bloom looked over at her, moving her right arm in a gesture for her to continue.

"Our Butterflix connects us to nature. If we converge our power we might be able to find out where Isis went." The revelation made Bloom blink in mute shock, why hadn't she thought of that. Breathing in though her nose Bloom nodded

"Alright, but we have to be quick. I still have to get ready for the ceremony" Bloom smiled which gained her a giggle from Stella

"Well look who's turning into a fashionista!" Stella giggled, her arms looping around Bloom's neck in a loose hug

"All right! Lets get this show on the road!" Stella smiled, fist in the air

"Magic Winx! Butterflix!" Stella shouted. Sparkles filled the air, cloths disintegrating into dust only to be replaced by each fairies respected color of outfit, the wide tutu like skirts of the Butterflix design appeared on their bodies, hair pulled back to show each others faces, the last thing to appear was a symbol on each Winx girl's forearm, purple and in the shape of a butterfly. They all looked at each other, linking hands, closing their eyes as they focused on each other, trying to sync their breathing. An unfelt breeze coiled though the room lifting their hair off their necks as they lifted their faces toward the sky, it was Flora who opened her eyes first

"I found it!" she said in her soft voice. The rest of the girls opened their eyes at her exclamation and looked at her

"Its so strange. It's right where its supposed to be but...its moving around" Flora said, her Butterflix outfit disappearing to show her bright pink and green dress, and soon every one else followed.

"It's all fuzzy. I could barely keep a hold of it. It was like it was in something else" she whispered

Bloom looked over at Flora and then Stella, turning her head to look at Tecna and Musa who in turn looked at Bloom

"I think we should go check it out" Tecna voiced. Raising her hand and Musa nodded her head

"Yeah, We should go check if anyone saw anything."

"I think that's a good Idea but-" Bloom started

"BUT" we can't exactly fly around in space and who could we talk to anyway? No one lives their Stella said, waiving her hand dismissively.

"Well actually we just need to get to Eris" Tecna smiled triumphantly as Stella glared at her, but when no one spoke she took it as a signal to continue

"Eris, the third moon of Isis. It circles the western pole like a ring and was the planets most successful gemstone mine" Tecna said, Bloom's eyes going wide and she opened her mouth just to be talked over again

"The moon was settled about fifty years ago and they found an abundance of magical stones worth a fortune. If any one knows what happened, the people of Eris would know." Tecna finished, putting her hands on her hips. Bloom looked around to see uncertain faces, smiling Bloom looked over at Tecna and then back at everyone else

"I say we should go. How do we get to Eris?" Bloom asked and looked over at Tecna once more

"Well, since Eris is a moon. Despite Eris not being part of Solaria, Stella should be able to take us to Eris by tapping into her opposite though her Mystix" Tecna finished up and punctuated her words by looking at Stella with a smug look. Stella gave a deep almost agonizing sigh

"All right I'll do it, just stand back okay?" Stella looked around, watching everyone take her at her word and stand back in order to give her the entire enclosing to work, Flora hiding behind the bench, Tecna and Musa hiding behind a rose bush, Layla moving to hide up into a tree and Bloom hiding behind a rather large shrub

"Try not to go over board this time!" Stella heard Layla yell from her perch but all Stella did was roll her eyes. Putting one hand on her left hip, right hand going into the air Stella spread her fingers apart

"Magic Winx! Mystix!" Stella shouted and the garden filled with light as her clothes dissolved into her skin, a miniature sun appearing in front of Stella, the fairy reached out and cupped the sun in her hands and when she did it looked like golden clothing started to appear on her body

"When the sun sets there is darkness, but all darkness is illuminated by the light of the moon!" Stella cried out and tossed the miniature sun above her and it hovered for a moments before dropping back down and landing in Stella's waiting hands. As soon as it touched her skin the gilded sunshine colored dress that had just started to appear burst into rays of pure light, dulling and then brightening into a different but more eye friendly silver color. The silver rays swirled around Stella's body, covering her so nothing could be seen. A yell came from inside the silver mass

"Opposite Winx! Radiant Moon!" and with those words the silver flew outward, missing all the girls hiding places and revealing Stella in a long ruffled blue skirt that stopped just above her ankles, a blue ruffled halter top that stopped just above her belly button, silver strap heels that showed her toes and large beautiful silver, white and dark blue wings shaped like twin crescent moons. Stella's hair was pulled back away from her face half of her long beautiful hair was down running down her back like a cold blond waterfall while the other half was piled behind a silver half moon crown that held within its center a sapphire that was set circled by glittering diamonds. In her hand was a silver body long staff that looked like it supported scales made to look like a waxing and waining moon, Stella opened her eyes and lastly the chart of the moons phases appeared along both of her arms, her bright eyes watching her friends as they slowly came out of their hiding places

"Are we ready to go?" Stella asked just to be courteous before she waived her staff around. Stella smiled

"To Eris!" she shouted, twirling the staff between her fingers before grabbing it with both hands and slamming the end into the ground which caused white sparks to emit from the top, causing everyone to disappear into thin air...

 **Location; Eris:**

The Winx arrived on the moon Eris, shimmering light cascaded around them before it merged into the air to show them their surrounding. They where in a desolate looking village, a sign just to the side of where Layla appeared said "Eris Village Nao; Moon of Isis"

"What happened here?" Layla said as she turned on her heal, bumping into Stella as she was the last to appear

"Yeah your right, whats going on?" the blond fairy said as she to turned around to look at the village "This place needs a major make over" Stella said as she crossed her arms over her chest

"I don't know, It's like no ones here" Flora responded as she to took the village in, but even her small voice seemed to loud in the abandoned village

"Yeah that's the thing though, I can feel people here. Hiding in that house" Stella pointed to a thatch house to the right, it looked like it was in perfect condition as Layla turned again her legs slightly apart in a defensive stance as she curled her hands into fists and put them on her hips

"Alright come one out! We know you're here!" Layla yelled and then Bloom came forward to stand next to her

"We're not here to hurt you. We came to ask about what happened to Isis" but when nothing happened Bloom turned back to Stella

"You sure people are in that house?" Bloom asked and Stella nodded her head

"Positive. I mean they live on a moon and um, hello? The princess of the Sun and the Moon?" Stella scoffed, looking offended. Sighing Bloom turned back just as the door opened and an old man walked out supported by a cane that looked like it was about to snap with how he put all of his weight on it. The man though old was large, at least seven feet tall and very muscular, obviously he had been very strong and powerful in his younger years and he radiated pride from every muscle of his body even as his cane thumped on the thin wooden porch of the house. A girl stood next to him, she looked twelve as she held onto his free arm, she was shaking so much that her elbows wobbled and her lips trembled. The man looked out at the Winx girls, eyes travelling to each one as if to see what he was dealing with before he spoke loud and clear as if he was use to giving speeches

"My name is Klarin. This is my Niece Jeline. Why have you come here?" he said

"Y-you're not here to hurt us are you?" the little girl, blond with worried hazel eyes asked them. Bloom shook her head

"We're not here to hurt you, I promise." she said to the girl and watched as her worried frown slowly turned into a reassured smile, Something was off about the old man but Bloom couldn't put a finger to it, but she had the distinct feeling that he wasn't telling the truth about something

"We're here because if what Happened to Isis. You're one of the moons of Isis, did you see what happened?" Bloom asked but neither the man nor the girl seemed to want to say anything, in fact even the girl who seemed to have been warming up to Bloom looked away. Neither of them said anything for several moments before the girl stuttered out

"T-the big s-swirly monster a-ate it" the girl finally said and the old man, Klarin, relented with a sigh

"It came out of nowhere, right above the Isis castle. At first it was just a white dot spinning like a top. The planet didn't have a chance. It was sucked in, swallowed by the Vortex that the white dot seemed to summon" he said and Tecna snorted

"That's illogical, if such things happened we would have record of it happening before now. Such an occurrence would have been recorded. New things like this just don't start up randomly" She said but Klarin glared at her, narrowing his blue eyes

"You're right. It would have been recorded...If people where around to record it" he said, the way his voice came out, cold, irritated, and annoyed made Tecna snap her mouth shut and hold back what she was about to say

"That is why you see no one here. They abandoned Eris Starting with Village Nao, My village, and ran when they saw the Vortex over Isis, but barely any of them escaped. It was like the Vortex was sentient...Living." he whispered and Bloom frowned

"They saw the Vortex? But if few got away, where did they go? And what happened to the ones that didn't get away" Bloom asked and the man pointed upward toward the sky

"They went up that way" he said, Bloom looked up at the sky

"Up where?" she asked and was turning her head back toward the old man when she heard a cry of warning come from Layla but it was to late as Bloom looked back just in time for her vision to be clouded by a green ball of energy that had been hurdled toward her, to fast to dodge and to close to counter with a defence shield. Bloom was knocked to the ground, the same happening to the rest of the Winx before any of them had a chance to transform. The sound of the girl screaming could be heard as Bloom slowly managed to stand back up, looking around to see Tecna, Musa, Stella, Layla and Flora groaning as they tried to bring themselves together in order to help.

"I could feel you coming from a mile away. You all have so much power its magnetic" Klarin said as he walked over to Bloom, dropping the cane along the way as the little girl ran back into the house and slammed the door shut.

"Who...are you?" Bloom croaked out as she struggled to keep her footing and soon found herself falling to her knees, her hands hitting the ground, the gravel digging into her palms. The man crouched down so he was in front of Bloom at face level

"I told you, My name is Klarin" he smiled bringing one of his hands up to his face, waving it in front of his face and his old face started to disappear as he brought the hand up and then down, waiving it in front of his face several times, each time he seemed to loose age. The white hair darkening, his wrinkles filling in, and the last time he moved his hand, this time away from his face and down so his hand was resting over his knee, he showed Bloom a handsome youthful man in his late twenties or early thirties with Ocean blue eyes and shocking red hair that acted like wisps, shading his face. His lips curled up at the corners in a rueful smile

"But, If you don't want to call me by my name, you can just simply, call me Uncle." he said, his handsome smile turning into a wicked, ferocious grin.


	3. Chapter 3: Family

**Chapter three**

 _"Family"  
_

Bloom stared at the red haired man kneeling in front of her, his cold beautiful smile penetrating deep into her chest and spearing her heart, this devilish creature, this man with an aura colder than the south pole, couldn't in any way be related to her. The man calling himself Klarin stood and held out his hand

"Here" Klarin said and Bloom took his hand and he pulled her to her feet

"Allow me to reintroduce myself Bloom. My name is Klarin, Prince of Domino" he said as he craned his neck down as he at the same time brought Bloom's hand up so that his lips grazed her knuckles

"H-how" Bloom whispered, pulling her hand away and rubbing the back of her hand on her jeans. Klarin though only laughed, his laugh echoing off the empty building of the village

"How are we related? Or are you speaking of something else?" he smiled, causing Bloom to glare at him

"How are we...related. My mother never mentioned an uncle" she said to him as she looked back at her friends as they slowly came around, she needed to buy some time

"Well, its not that long of a story if you're willing to listen" he said and Bloom nodded her head, and when she did his cold demeanour seemed to vanish

"How much do you know about our family Bloom?" he asked as he picked up a thin stick. Bloom shrugged

"Not much really. I'm just glad to have my mother and father and sister back" she said to him, a smile on her face as she mentioned her loving family, Oritel and Marion, and her loving sister Daphne.

"Well, a long time ago your grandmother, My mother, was alive. Her name was Idna. She was the Queen of Domino" he said and wrote the name in the village dirt and then continued

"She had two children. A daughter named Marion, and a son named..." he paused and Bloom stared at him

"Klarin" she whispered, bringing her hands toward each other and lacing her fingers together

"Correct young one" he said coldly

"Queen Idna loved her children, but she loved her daughter more!" Klarin said as he brought the stick back down to draw two more lines connecting to his name and to the name Marion, which he also wrote down. His last words feel like a whip against Bloom's flesh and his gaze didn't make her feel any better as his blue eyes where like chips of ice when he looked at her, uncontrolled fear entered Bloom's own blue eyes and Klarin couldn't hold back the dark laughter that rolled forward from his throat

"I'm not surprised your mother never bothered mentioning me to you, but that will all change" Klarin looked up at the sky and he sighed

"When your mother married Oritel, Your grandmother, Queen Idna stepped aside and gave her the throne of Domino, and when your sister...what was her name Dina?"

"Daphne" Bloom corrected him, which caused him to bring his eyes back to her instead of the sky

"you sure? I'm pretty sure it was Dina" but when Bloom shook her head Klarin shrugged, looking back at the girls Bloom noticed that Layla was recovered and slowly inching her way over to Musa, coming to the conclusion that she needed to keep Klarin busy a little longer Bloom turned her attention back to him

"you where saying?" Bloom asked and Klarin nodded

"Idna passed away when your sister, Daphne, was born. The dragon fire transferred to her as it always does. I was content to let my older sister, your mother Marion, rule Domino until the ancestresses threatened us and she did nothing" his fist curled up and he slammed his fist against his knee, dropping the stick to the ground

"I tried to defend Domino along side your father while on the day of your birth they attacked! I protected the people while your sister spirited you away! Yet when we where defeated and then...we came back. Your mother did not free me from the prison that ancestresses placed me!" he said, furry in his eyes as he turned his head back to Bloom, missing the movement happening as Stella sat up.

"That is why I felt your power. I am your family Bloom, and I want you to join me! We are the same" he said as he looked at her, causing Bloom's eyes to widen

"Join you? Why?" she said confused and Klarin smiled

"We are the same Bloom. You hold the Dragon fire Bloom, you are supposed to be the heir of Domino, but from what I have gathered ever since I was freed from my prison, is that you where passed over for your sister. I less powerful version of you who would do just the same as Marion did when Domino was threatened. Nothing!" he said, taking a deep breath in order to continue

"You have power Bloom, I can feel it. The dragon fire flows though your blood with furry and strength unmatched by anything else! You are so much stronger than...them" he absently gestured without looking toward the Winx girls

"If you don't want Domino to fall because Daphne is weak, you will join me" he whispered, bringing his hand over to hers once more as he stood, having Bloom stand with him

"with your power we could take over this universe so much faster. We could create an Empire with Domino at the center, so that what happened in the past can never happen again." he said and moved his arm, bringing Blooms hand back up toward his lips

"We could take over the universe together" he said, his blue eyes flashing

"How does Empress Bloom sound? We could co-rule the entire universe" he smirked

"Domino would be where it always should have been! Think hard about what this could mean Bloom, protection for your entire family, the family you fought so hard to find..." Klarin was about to kiss her hand again when a scream sounded from the left of them

"No!" a female voice yelled just before Bloom felt her body get knocked to the ground

"Don't fall for it Bloom!" a shrill voice yelled and Bloom turned to see Stella laying next to her

"He was spelling you Bloom!" she cried out and held her hands out

"Spellus Removeus!" Stella shouted and green sparks came off of Bloom, her hand had been covered with invisible green sparks, which where now visible as they fell from her skin. Stella shakily stood up and helped Bloom up as well.

"You're one sick dude trying to spell Bloom like that!" Stella said and put her hands on her hips as she started into his impossibly handsome face and then whistled

"Wow Bloom you never told me you had someone this handsome in your family" Stella joked and Bloom rolled her eyes while Klarin made a slight click sound with his tongue, bringing their attention back to him

"I don't know what you're planning on doing, or if we are really my uncle, but I will never use my power for destruction!" Bloom yelled at Klarin, determination changing her eyes and her entire body as she held her fists by her side as Klarin's face hardened

"Very well" He said and then looked over at Stella

"and you? A beautiful fairy like you would make a beautiful Empress in Bloom's place." he said, but his face betrayed him, any kindness inside this man was gone, but Stella still fell for it

"An empress? I love the sound of that, what do I-"

"Stella! Spell!" Stella looked at Bloom when she spoke

"oh, sorry I forgot" Stella giggled before stopping the giggle and turning back to Klarin

"Sorry Bub, the answer is no, and we'll kick your butt if you ask again!" Stella pointed at him and Klarin sighed

"Very well, It was nice knowing you Bloom, Truly it was" he said as he stepped back

"Magiflix; Diminix" he growled out, his voice suddenly coarse and rocky just before a flash of green light radiated from inside of him. Flashing out from his chest and when the flash was done it showed his body dressed in a strange hide, and on closer inspection Bloom gasped

"Dragon scales! You're wearing dragon scales!" Bloom yelled her anger at the man, Klarin smirked

"That's not what you should be worried about" he growled as two wings came from his back, stretching out behind him. The wings looked like they had once been white but now they where stained, the feathers clumped together with balls of pitch, blood staining the tips of each of the feathers. Klarin's fingers pressed against the ground and then he pushed up, the wings arching as he took off into the sky, passing though the ozone and headed into space but he stopped, his body hovering above the moon Eris.

Bloom looked at Stella and then over at the rest of the girls as they slowly stood up

"Is everyone alright!" Bloom yelled and Layla looked over at her as Musa was struggling onto her feet

"Everyone seems to be okay! Tecna and Flora are still down for the count though!" Layla yelled back to Bloom and Bloom nodded her head before turning to look back up at Klarin who was still hovering up above them in space, but now he had lifted his arms and though he was far away Bloom could tell that he had started to spin. Bloom remembered what he had said earlier about a white spot that had started spinning above the Isis royal tower, and as she watched she saw the spinning become faster and faster until he turned into a revolving white dot in the sky and Bloom knew what was happening. Shocked as Klarin was no longer visible but instead a massive vortex was beginning to form, bigger than anything she had ever seen. Bloom felt the moon tremble as if it had started to quake.

"We don't have anymore time Layla! Wake them up, and fast!" she yelled as she ran over to them, Layla was already summoning water from the air, concentrating it into a wave and splashing it over Tecna and Flora's faces.

Once everyone was awake Bloom looked at them

"We need to stop him!" she yelled as they all nodded

"Magix Winx! Butterflix!" they yelled, changing form, they looked up at the vortex as it slowly moved forward causing the moon to rock and sway as the wind started to pick up, whipping their wings. Each girl pushed up, flapping their wings as hard as they could as they flew up and up, exiting the ozone, but as soon as they did their eyes went wide. Bloom had forgotten, they couldn't breath. Turning around and looking back at the moon, eyes wide as they saw the little girl from earlier running out of the house just before it was swept away and turned into a pile of sticks, they had forgotten about her! Looking around Bloom saw the Vortex, then the moon, and then the vortex again. It was to close, but she had to try! Bloom saw the Winx girls struggling for air as Stella pulled out her staff but Bloom tried to stop her as she saw the Vortex start to suck in the Moon, Eris. Bloom did her best to fly toward the moon, struggling as a silent scream tore from her throat as she saw the girl dissipate into the vortex. A Silver-blue light flashed In front of her. Bloom's voice came back to her mid scream as she appeared back in the Alfea garden, the scream changing into a heart wracking sob as Bloom knelt in the center of the garden, each of the girls butterflix transformation disappearing into sparks of green and red, Blues, oranges and yellows. Bloom brought her hands up to her face in order to cover her eyes as she cried into her palms., her entire body shaking as she fought her tears.


	4. Chapter 4: The Room of Light

**Chapter Four**

 _"The Room of Light"_

Bloom sat on the stone bench, she had finished crying but still felt horrible. Flora sat next to her rubbing her back

"I'm sorry Bloom" she said and Bloom sniffled but Stella shouted

"Well I'm not!"

"Stella!" Flora glared at the blond a frown on her face

"What? If I hadn't brought us back here we would have died!" Stella snapped at the flower loving Flora, her hands started to curl into fists but Bloom shook her head

"It's fine Flora" Bloom moved her head so she was looking up, she moved slightly so she was looking at everyone and she sighed

"You should all get ready for the ceremony. I need some time alone" Bloom whispered as she found her head turning back down to look at the ground. The girls looked at one another as if to confirm that it was alright to leave and when it seemed that all of them thought it was the best Idea to do so Layla went over to Bloom and bent down, hugging her tightly

"If you need anything, Don't hesitate to come get us" she whispered and Bloom looked up at her, Nodding her head as Layla looked at the girls

"C'mon, we all need to get ready." she said as she lead the Winx out of the Alfea gardens.

Bloom was left alone in the garden now, staring down at her slowly drying palms

"I'm so weak" She whispered as she looked at her trembling fingers, She couldn't even save one little girl, and now they didn't know where she was or if she was even still alive! Bloom felt tears start to well up again just behind her eyes as she sniffled, this couldn't be happening, she had made a huge mistake thinking that they could fly out and take care of the problem, she had gotten cocky. Taking a deep breath to steel her resolve Bloom Stood up, She couldn't fix the problem by moping about.

"I am Bloom, Princess of Domino" She whispered as she looked up at the sky

"I am The fiancée of Sky, the King of Eracklyon. Daughter of Oritel and Marion, Vanessa and mike!" Bloom's lips started to tremble as she spoke the next words

"I am the strongest fairy! I wield of the Dragon flame and I will not let this...Klarin, ruin my world!" she said as a solidity appeared in her eyes, her confidence returning as she turned on her heel, she needed to speak to Faragonda about this, see if she knew anything about the missing planets, about Klarin, and about what she should do next.

 **Alfea; Faragonda's Office:**

Bloom had easily found her way to the head mistresses office, she still felt confidence in her heart but she hesitated to knock on the large painted oak doors, Standing outside Faragonda's office for what felt like forever, listening to the much older women with the soothing familiar voice as Faragonda spoke to her Protégé just behind said doors. Taking a deep breath Bloom knew it was down or never, but just as she was about to knock Faragona's voice echoed toward her, telling her that she was more than welcome to just barge in, and so with the invitation Bloom easily pressed down on the handle and walked inside.

"Mrs. Faragonda?" She said as she looked over at the desk to see the aging head mistress sitting in her humongous high back chair. The ageing women smiled, she was starting wrinkle up like a fruit that had been sitting out to long..a sign that age had started to catch up with the women

"Please Sit Bloom. You've been standing outside my door long enough" Faragonda said and Bloom gladly accepted the invitation and sat in one of the twin chairs in front of the desk "Sorry" Bloom whispered, slightly embarrassed at being called out but Faragonda just waved her apology away

"Oh don't be, Mirta's just been practising her sensing abilities, you just so happened to be picked up" the woman smiled as Bloom looked over to the right to see Mirta waving to her and Bloom couldn't help the smile that came to her face as she heard the former witch, now very impressive fairy's, slightly scratchy but all to familiar voice

"How are you Bloom?" the Cherry red haired girl asked to Bloom's dismay

"I'm not quite sure...that's Why I came here to talk to you Mrs. F" Bloom sighed softly and Mirta looked down, Bloom couldn't help but notice how beautiful the former witch had become, Mirta looked nothing like she had when she had first met her in the woods years ago. She looked all grown up as she was now learning from Mrs. Faragonda in order to become the next head mistress of Alfea, The fairy wore black slacks and a black blazer with a white t-shirt underneath and a choker with a pumpkin on it around her neck. Mirta had grown out her hair so now the cherry red hair was now long and curly but she still wore her signature dark red lipstick...Even Bloom had to admit that Mirta had become a strong, powerful fairy that could probably even give the dragon fire a hard time. Bloom was caught up in inspecting how Mirta had changed that she almost didn't hear Faragonda ask

"What's wrong Bloom?" which caused Bloom to look over at the white haired woman

"It's about my family..." Bloom trailed off as she looked at the faded pink carpet

"And...a few other things" she whispered as she brought her hands together in worry she didn't hear Faragonda say anything which meant that the head mistress was waiting for her to continue

"Sky didn't arrive with the other's for the Ceremony, neither did Brandon" she whispered and Faragonda smiled but didn't say anything as instead Mirta spoke

"He is running a planet, did you try calling him? Maybe he's just late" Mirta tried to console Bloom, not knowing that she had already gone to Eracklyon. Bloom smiled and shook her head, but when Mirta opened her mouth to speak again Bloom looked up, her watering eyes stopped Mirta in her tracks

"Stella took me to Eracklyon..." and it was that sentence that made everything tumble out, she told Faragonda about meeting Sky's sister Mirinda, about the missing planet, about her travel to the moon Eris...and even though her voice cracked with emotion she managed to get passed her wavering voice in order to tell Faragonda about her failure

"I tried to stop this man... He called himself Klarin!" Bloom found herself burring her head into her hands again, she felt so ashamed at her failure, even more so now that she had said it aloud, the reality hitting her hard that she had for the first time in a long time failed, the silence in the room only making her want to sob harder, so it was a shock when Faragonda questioned her, speaking in a voice full of fear that Bloom hadn't heard since they learned about Valtor

"Are you sure...that he said Klarin" the head mistress had become as pale as her snowy white hair, her frail hands shaking as Bloom nodded her head. Mirta tried to console the aging head mistress but Faragonda shook her head

"no...please Mirta, Sit down" she whispered "I never thought...that this day would ever come" Faragonda said, the horror in the head mistresses voice causing Mirta to sit uneasily in the chair next to her and for Bloom's tears to stop immediately

"Head Mistress, please what's going on" Bloom asked worriedly as Faragonda took several deep breaths

"Klarin...It is a horrible name, a name that the company of light had banned anyone to speak after the suffering that was caused by his hands." Faragonda's eyed both of the girls

"We must warn everyone. The Fairy's, The Witch's, the Specialists, every King and Queen and Ruler from here to earth that Klarin has returned, and we must hide you both" a heavy silence stilled the room as Bloom pushed herself out of the chair

"That isn't happening!" Bloom found herself yelling "Why should I hide! I can take care of this! I just..." Bloom faltered "I just need your guidance, Please Head Mistress, tell me...no." Bloom gestured to Mirta

"Tell us, what is going on" she said, and to her surprise Faragonda stood up to walk over to the mirror, pushing on it to open the mirror into a secret passage way

"If it will make you understand" the older fairy whispered "Follow me, both of you" Faragonda said, leading them down twisted tunnels barely lit by flickering torches the two fairy's followed their head mistress down into a bejewelled corridor and to a pair of ornate golden doors

"This is the Room of Light. A secret room where the company of light stored things that they thought no one ever needed to see." Faragonda said as she pushed open the two doors. Inside where gemstones and statues, piles and piles of magical artifacts. Bloom tracked Faragonda over to a wall where she pulled a thick golden rope which in turn pulled a pair of curtains back to reveal a portrait at least thirty feet high, it was daunting! Bloom recognized several faces

"A family portrait..." Bloom whispered and Faragonda nodded

"Yes Bloom, a portrait of the royal family of Domino. It was painted the day you where born...the day of the attack" Faragonda said as Bloom walked toward it

"Its Oritel and Marion and Daphne..." Bloom whispered as she wanted to touch the portrait but instead kept her hand a few inches away from the fine painting. Faragonda walked over to Bloom, standing in between her and Mirta as they all looked at the portrait

"Yes, and you...in Queen Marion's arms twelve hours after you where born" Faragonda said before drawing their attention to the other man in the portrait, he was tall and muscular but the intimidation Bloom would have normally felt at seeing a man of his size vanished when she saw the tiny thing he held in his arms

"who is that..." Bloom whispered as she turned to look at Faragonda who could barely hold a smile

"The other child is your Cousin Princess Mirta, born just hours after you and the reason we must hide you both" Faragonda turned to look at the two girls, Mirta's mouth open just slightly as she gaped at her

"No...Mrs. Faragonda you got things mixed up. My mother was a Witch, My father was a merchant in Magix!" she said but Faragonda was already shaking her head

"Yes your mother was a Witch, a very powerful and smart witch that ran from Domino with you the moment the dark clouds of the Coven formed in the sky." She said, her arms crossed behind her back

"We do not know the whole story of how your mother managed to get off Domino or why Klarin stayed behind, but what we do know is that he was the one that gave the Coven a spark of the dragon fire in order to make Valtor, that he was the one in charge of the guards when the Coven attacked, and that he was the one that betrayed all of Domino to the Ancestresses that fateful day" Faragonda said

"When Bloom freed the people of Domino from Obsidian Klarin was not amongst those who returned so The Coven of light thought that he had perished when the Ancestresses attacked. We never thought that he would still be alive, nor do we know where he has been hiding this entire time doing what we can only assume is amassing his power in wait for this moment." Faragonda said as Mirta shook, she looked like she was going into shock but the head mistress didn't stop

"If he is still alive as Bloom says he will come for you Mirta, You are his blood, His daughter and he will want you to join him. He has already attempted to bring Bloom to his side and though he failed to do so, you he will not give up on, he would demand you join him. This is why we must hide you both" Faragonda said just at Mirta passed out but luckily Bloom moved fast as she grabbed Mirta and slowly moved to her knees in order to let Mirta's head rest in her lap

"Why didn't you stop..." Bloom whispered

"She needed to know, as did you." Faragonda said as she looked down at Bloom from where she stood

"I know what I did was harsh Bloom, but if I hadn't done what I just did I would not be able to tell you what I am about to tell you know" Faragonda said even though Bloom narrowed her eyes

"You are our most powerful fairy, but with Klarin alive you will be fighting against your own family. Will you be able to do this?" Faragonda asked but Bloom looked like she didn't trust her as she did everything but spit out the words at Faragonda's feet

"I thought you wanted me to go into hiding with Mirta, Hide like a coward!" Bloom was angry, no...not angry, the way her long red hair flicked around her face like living flames around a flying moth it was if Bloom was ready to use the Dragon fire right then.

"No Bloom...I needed Mirta to not interfere when I tell you this..." Faragonda closed her eyes before saying in a whisper that seemed to scream though the room

"Mirta will want to meet Klarin. We can not take the chance that she will be snared by his magic. It is with sorrow I say this Bloom but you must end Klarin's reign of terror before Mirta goes in search of him." at this statement Bloom's head snapped up to look at Faragonda, barely aware as she felt her arms go protectively around her cousin, Mirta, she had a cousin, it was hard to think that she was related to Mirta, that Mirta was her blood, but already Bloom felt like it was right

"Where will Mirta stay" Bloom said as she gently laid her cousin's curly haired head down on the marble floor.

"On Eracklyon with Sky and his sister Mirinda. I feel she will be comfortable knowing that she can contact you though him any time she needs, but she will not be aloud to leave the planet" Faragonda said, her eyes flicking down to Bloom's clenched fists

"For her protection. Once you defeat Klarin we will let her leave" she said which caused Bloom's fists to slowly uncurl

"Will you let Mirta see Klarin if I capture him?" she asked, which made Faragonda pause but eventually nod.

"Good." Bloom said, her words clipped

"Tell Mirta that I'm glad where related" Bloom added as she turned, headed out of the room of light but stopped when she felt a kind warm hand on her shoulder

"Be in my office tomorrow morning..." another pause from Faragonda

"and try to enjoy the ceremony." Faragonda smiled and Bloom couldn't help but look into her kind old eyes before looking away

"It just seems so wrong" Bloom whispered just in case Mirta could hear her in her sleep

"I know Bloom, I know" Faragonda's voice was sad, as if their was something more but Bloom didn't pry as she started walking again, feeling Faragonda's hand slowly slip off her shoulder. When she finally made her way to the stairs Bloom paused, her hand on the railing as she looked at the stone stair in front of her, was what she was about to do right?

Shaking her head Bloom started her assent up the stairs, did didn't weather to trust Faragonda or not, She wanted to trust the head mistress but something seemed off. Gritting her teeth as she stumbled over an uneven stone Bloom knew she would find out, she always did.


	5. Chapter 5: Diminix

**Chapter Five**

 _"Diminix"_

 **Eracklyon Royal Palace**

Mirta shivered slightly in her sleep as she wrapped her arms around her body to keep warm, why was it so cold? Biting down on her garnet red bottom lip Mirta tried to withstand the cold a little longer but couldn't take it after a few seconds and she ended up opening her eyes slowly only to have them slam back as she found herself fully awake, where was she? Sitting up at lightning Speed Mirta couldn't recall how she hand come to be in such an extravagant room

"Hello?" Mirta called out as she slowly pushed herself off the plush queen sized bed, Mirta quickly turned her head around as she stumbled back. Queen Sized Bed. Where the hell was she.

"HELLO!" Mirta yelled this time and a guard ran into the room

"My lady?" the guard asked and Mirta could feel her left eye twitch, she knew those colors, dark red capes and dark blue armor where the colors of the royal guard of Eracklyon.

"Why am I here?" was the first thing out of Mirta's mouth not why he was calling her 'lady' or why he was bowing or even how she had been brought to the kingdom of hero's, she just wanted to know why she was here and by the way the guard seemed to sweat it didn't seem like a good reason

"It was requested of head mistress Faragonda of Alfea that you stay here on Eracklyon until the threat to your safety has been dealt with. Prince Sky has ordered me to guard you with my life Lady Mirta" the guard said but Mirta only stared at him and it wasn't until he spoke again that she remembered that she was supposed to respond

"is their anything I can help you with My lady?" he said just as the doors opened and the most beautiful women walked into the room. Mirta's mouth dropped open as she saw the beautiful sunny blond glide over to her in a white dress embroidered in gold. By the way the way the dress rolled with invisible wind it was obviously silk and the way the gold shimmered it was obviously real golden thread, this incredibly beautiful women was royalty, but who was she.

"Princess Mirta! Its so nice to see you!" she blond addressed her much to Mirta's shock, and did she just say princess?

"Um, Hey..." Mirta started just as the blond stranger came up and hugged her, arms grazing against her shoulder as they wrapped around her

"I hope The Eracklyon guards are treating you well" the blond said with such a beautiful voice that it rang in Mirta's ears as if an angelic choir was constantly echoing the blond's words. Mirta was about to ask who she was but was beaten to it by the guard who now stood

"Allow me to introduce, Princess Mirinda of Eracklyon, Second born to Queen Samara and King Erendor, Younger sister of Crown Prince Sky" with the introduction done Mirta smiled as she held out her hand, the princess seemed crestfallen but shook Mirta's hand none the less.

"So, Princess Mirinda, mind telling me how I got here?" she asked only to get a laugh in return

"Ah sorry Mirta, its just for a princess you don't really act like one" Mirinda smiled jovially much to Mirta's irritation, she wasn't playing around and just wanted answers. The princess must have seen her scowl because she quickly sobered up and said

"My brother had me teleport you here. He thought it was the best way to bring you to Eracklyon undetected" Mirinda said which just caused Mirta more confusion

"I'm sorry, teleport?" she said and the playfulness returned to Mirinda's eyes

"I may not have attended Alfea but I'm still a fairy you know" Princess Mirinda put her hands on her hips, looking offended which caused Mirta to giggle slightly. Princess Mirinda's face turned red as she lashed out a hand and latched onto Mirta, her hand wrapping around Mirta's wrist

"Fine then, I'll show you!" The Princess said and started pulling Mirta along which just made her laugh even more. Despite being annoyed at Faragonda for sticking her here Mirta decided that for now she would entertain Princess Mirinda until she had had enough of being under constant watch, and then she would fly right off of Eracklyon and find out just what was going on.

 **Alfea; Faragonda's office**

The Winx girls stood around Head Mistress Faragonda's office with white faces

"I'm sorry but say What now?" Stella said, crossing her arms over her chest "I don't think we heard you right" Stella frowned. Faragonda templed her fingers, pressing her forehead against them as she took a deep breath in homes of keeping her patience dealing with Stella wasn't something anyone should have to do first thing in the morning

"I looked in to what Bloom told me yesterday and found some infor-" Stella stomped her foot, effectively cutting her off

"Male Fairy's don't exist! Thats why Alfea is a girls school!" Stella said hysterically which just caused Faragonda to take another deep breath

"Yes, well. As I had explained. The Diminix transformation was never a fairy specific ability to being with."

"Then what is it?" Stella yelled, stopping her foot in order to punctuate her words which caused Faragonda to stand up

"It was a way for people to visit other planets!" Faragonda had almost yelled, but Stella had stopped stomping so Faragonda slowly sat back down

"Long before we have hover bikes and inter planet traveling with ships how do you think people got around planet to planet?" Faragonda said, now calm. Stella shrugged, turning her head to the side

"Well I assumed that they just didn't." Stella said crossly

"If Diminix was as widely used as you say Mrs. Faragonda why haven't we ever heard of its existence before now?" Tecna asked

"You see girls" Faragonda started off by addressing all the winx girls in front of her

"With technology advancing each year it soon became so advanced that the Diminix power was made obsolete. Traveling by Hover ship was ten times faster then traveling by Diminix and soon the transformation was no longer needed. The transformation was forgotten, or so we where made to believe" Faragonda said crossly and Bloom frowned, tilting her head to the side

"So then how did Klarin end up gaining this transformation if its been impossible to obtain these last, what, few hundred years?" Bloom asked.

"I don't know Bloom, Perhaps he's had it all along and just kept us in the dark about this power the entire time" Faragonda said

"But that's not the point. In order to fight Klarin and win, you six must also obtain the Diminix transformation."

"Yeah but how?" this time it was Musa who asked, which caused a smile to flicker over Faragonda's face

"I'm glad you asked Musa, because you see, you will all be traveling home." she said as she pushed her chair back in order to open her desk. Taking out a roll of cloth she placed it on the table and unrolled it to show six glimmering stones inside the cloth, each stone was a different color, orange, blue, pink, green, yellow and red.

"You will each be getting your stones of memory back in order to go back in time to the last time the Diminix power was used on each of your planets in order to learn the transformation and then come back here to the present in order to use it in your battle against Klarin" Faragonda said and Flora smiled

"Great, how will we know how far back to go" Layla said

"I've already thought of that Layla. I took the time last night to find the names of each of the people last known to use the Diminix on each of your planets. All you will have to do is say each name while on your planets in order to be transported to each persons respected times. I placed a spell on the stones that will cause them to glow the closer you get to the last Diminix holder" Faragonda stopped, each girl was silent but the look in their eyes where fierce and ready to go

"But there is a catch." Each girls eyes slowly seemed to dim at the mention

"because I tampered with the stones by placing the location spell on the stones, none of you will be able to return back to the present until each of you have learned the Diminix transformation. When you have all learned the transformation all the stones will start to buzz. Are you willing to take the risk?" Faragonda asked. Each of the girls looked down at their stones, doubt creeping into eye after eye until Bloom curled her fingers around her stone

"Were ready." She said and looked up at Faragonda

"and we will do what ever it takes to learn this transformation and come back in order to defeat Klarin" she said with enough belief that it became infectious, causing the others to nod their heads

"Then good luck girls, the magic dimension is counting on you"


	6. Chapter 6: Solaria

**Chapter Six**

 _"Solaria"_

Stella stood in the center of Solaria royal kitchen biting her bottom lip as she looked at her glowing gold stone of memory, she was worried about going into the past of Solaria. She had heard so many horrible things about the past of her kingdom but she had never truly believed them, after all Solaria was one of the oldest kingdoms in the galaxy. Stella's fingers trembled around the stone, she had made sure to leave all her valuable gems and jewels in her room, she was outfitted in the latest fashion for the time she was going to to find...Stella took the paper from her pocket to remind herself of the name

"Lady Io of Helike" Stella muttered the name aloud, she had never heard of the name or the place Helike before and yet some where in Solaria's past their was a Lady Io of Helike that she needed to convince to teach her the Diminix power. Taking once last glance in the mirror to see her outfit, a dress of bright orange that covered both shoulders with sleeves that spiraled down her arms to end in bright yellow flairs at each wrist, a huge hoop skirt that made her feel bulbous and slow was stationed right under the six different colored orange layers of fabric that made up her skirts, She could feel the yellow corset digging into her rib with even the slightest move and the way her hair was plated upon her head made her feel like she had earmuffs instead of actual hair and it hadn't been easy to get all her long blonde hair into the plates as they had to use the traditional curling method instead of using hair clips, pins, rubber bands or magic since hair magic was just starting to get introduced to Solaria in the time that she was headed to. The more she thought about how unfashionable Solaria had been the more she thought that Klarin taking over the entire universe wasn't so bad, at least when he ate her planet the horrible history that was hoop skirts would be completely obliterated and no one would know that Solaria had had such a nightmareish lapse in judgement. Closing her eyes Stella sighed, it was now or never

"Alright Memory Stone, Bring be to Lady Io of Helike." She said and the stone started to glow. Squeaking slightly Stella closed her eyes, waiting for the nausea she felt each time she travelled back in time to pass before she opened them again, finding herself confused when she saw herself standing in the center of a garden full of white lily flowers and light pink roses. Music floated around Stella's ears some how making it passed the earmuffs of hair that covered her ears. It was so beautiful, the thrum of a deep bass playing and the high pitched melody of at least two...no, at least three Violins and one Viola, it sounded like a mini orchestra was playing in the palace garden, but wait. Stella opened her eyes. She didn't recognize this place, she had been standing in the palace kitchen when she went back in time so where was the palace kitchen now? She had travelled three hundred years into the past of Solaria and according to the palace designs in the archives this was the year that the palace had been expanded, but then again she had been asked to be brought to Lady Io so maybe she was in Lady Io's palace instead of in what would in three hundred years be her palace. Looking down at her stone of memory she watched it as she turned slightly on her heel to the left and the glow of her stone dimmed, turning toward the right the golden glow of the stone strengthened, away from the music it is.

Stella held her orange dresses just high enough that she could step over the white lily flowers onto the bright orange stone path that wound around the garden. As Stella walked along the path way the stone glowed and dimmed depending on what way she turned, Faragonda hadn't lost her touch, the tracking spell was amazing as she soon found herself in an alcove...with no one. Maybe the old fairy wasn't as good at spells as she claimed to be, Stella followed the glow of the stone into the alcove toward a wall where the glow became strongest

"Are you trying to play me?" Stella raised an eyebrow as she looked at the stone and then snorted

"Oh great, look at Crazy Princess Stella talking to a rock" she said as she tossed the stone against the wall and to Stella's surprise the stone went right tough the wall. Reaching out Stella tried to press her hand against the wall only for her hand to go though. So the stone wasn't leading her on like she thought. Taking a deep breath Stella walked though the wall to find herself at the top of a steep set of steps descending into the darkness far below. Looking around Stella rubbed her hands together and brought a gentle orb of light into her hands and started her decent.

As she walked Stella kept the hand with the orb out in front of her in order to see the steps, her other hand holding her skirts so she wouldn't trip. She would have put her hand on the stone if it didn't look so disgusting and damp. It took almost an hour for Stella to walk down all the stairs and by the time she was at the landing she was gasping for breath, she couldn't wait for elevators to be invented so at the very least she wouldn't have to ever sweat again. Looking around Stella found her memory stone easily as it had landed right in the center of the dirt path down beneath her feet. She was in the possess of bending down when she felt like the place was familiar. Pocketing the stone she started walking along the path and soon she started seeing roots and more water came from the walls, she was beneath a river or a lake it seemed which caused Stella to pause. She knew where she was! Smiling Stella started running down the dirt tunnel path as fast as she could, she was in the tunnels she used to sneak away to others castles! A laugh escaped Stella's lips as she ran as fast as she could toward the greatest place of all, the under ground lake of the stars. She was just about to exit the tunnels when she heard the crying, her running slowing to a very slow lingering walk. Standing at the entrance to the under ground lake she saw someone curled up into a ball at the edge of the still water and her heart throbbed in hurt, what had happened? She slowly started to walk toward the curled up person when she kicked a rock causing it to clatter on the other stones, the crying stopped immediately and the persons stood so fast Stella hadn't seen her move, but she did she the frizzy cotton white hair that waved around this young woman's face.

"Who are you!" the women asked blue eyes wide in obvious fear. Stella looked at her and slowly raised her hands

"Don't worry my names..." she looked at the ground, maybe saying she was a princess wasn't a good idea

"My names Stella" She smiled at her but the women didn't seem to trust her

"Who are you?" Stella prompted even though she was pretty sure she knew, and even though the women didn't trust her she said

"Lady Io of Helike" Io said, squaring her shoulders "And you're trespassing on my property" she said which caused Stella to bring her hands down in order to cross them over her chest in displeasure

"as much as I would like to do that I kinda need to talk to you?" she said which caused a flash of irritation to mar the white haired Io's pretty features

"I...I" Stella stuttered as she tried to think of a lie, but she found none and she shrugged

"I need to learn how to access the Diminix Transformation in order to get home" not a lie, Stella looked at Io who just blinked several times at Stella , her previsions irritation gone from her face

"Why not take a carriage or one of the new hovering boat" Io had meant to say hover ship but her point got across none the less since Stella knew what she meant

"Why learn something so useless?" Io asked as she beckoned Stella forward and she gladly moved toward the lake

"Well I might need it for something else." Stella shrugged

"Nothing is ever really useless" She added on which just caused Io to frown again

"If you want it you need to do as I say then" she said and Stella shrugged

"Repeat everything you just said, but add at the begging lightning Strike me if I lie" Io said which caused Stella's arms to cross again

"Why?" Stella asked

"Do you want to learn or not" Io frowned which made Stella nod her head

"Alright alright I'll say it" Stella said and took a deep breath

"Lighting strike me if I'm lieing, I need to learn how to use the Diminix Transformation in order to get home. I think it might become useful in the future" Stella snapped, and then Io reached forward, flicking Stella in the dead center of the forehead which made her move back a few steps

"What the hell was that for!" Stella yelled as she rubbed her head, Io only shrugged

"If you had lied Lightning would have hit you just now."

"What?" Stella said confused

Io only sighed "I'm the Fairy of Lightning. If you say something using lightning I can tell if your lieing...kinda a stupid thing but it can help me when I need to know who's loyalties like were" Io said which caused Stella to blink again

"A lightning fairy" Stella repeated and Io just nodded again

"Who's Loyalties are you wondering about" Stella asked and Io looked down, Stella rolled her eyes

"Hey, I can keep secrets, I keep like dozens of them all the time. Tell Stell" Stella said as she pulled Io's arm so they where both sitting on the edge of the river.

"I'm supposed to marry the crown prince of Solaria in two days, and then I'll be queen. I don't want to be queen if it means that I will marry a prince that doesn't even look at me" She said with obvious sadness

"Well, whats the prince's name?" Stella asked, with her future knowledge she would be able to tell how it turned out, after all she had to learn all of her ancestors by heart and if Io and this crown prince worked out, well Stella would be able to help her regain her confidence.

"Prince Solarus" she whispered which caused Stella to giggle, Io's face growing red as she blushed

"Don't laugh at me" She hissed at Stella as the blonde wiped the tears from her eye

"I- Im so-s-sorry" Stella said between lingering giggles

"I think it will totally work out" Stella smiled big at the future Queen of Solaria, How had she not seen it! Lady Io of Helike was Queen Iona the loyal! Rumor was that she was called Loyal not because she was loyal to her kingdom, which she was if the history books where right, but it was because Queen Iona had rooted out every spy in the court of Solaria within a year of being queen, She was one of the greatest queens of all time and of course Stella's great great great great great grandmother on her fathers side. Stella felt tears well at the corner of her eyes as she leaned forward to give Io a great big hug.

"It is going to be a fantastic wedding. When he see's you in your wedding gown he will be so captivated that he will never look at another again" Stella said, the happiness radiating from Lady Io's eyes was so great that it was practically liquid.

"That makes be glad to hear" the future queen said as she slowly stood up

"So...The Diminix" Io said as she wiped tears of happiness from her the corners of her eyes.

"All you have to do is dance in the rays of Solaria's third sun, and once the rays of the third sun collide with the rays of Solaria's second sun they will form wings of pure light on your back so radiant that no one can extinguish them" Io said

"Would you like to try?" Io asked and Stella nodded. The two slowly walked up the steps of the tunnel into the alcove next to the garden. Io looked up at the sky, shading her eyes as she nodded

"You wont have a lot of time so you should start now" Io said and Stella smiled

"Lets dance together" Stella said, Io scowled at her but then a smile burst onto her face as Io started swaying back and forth on her feet, Stella twirled unsteadily which caused Io to giggle for the first time as Stella beamed at her as she started twirling again, creating a large circle with the tiny circles she used to propel herself around the alcove as Io watched her. The two laughed and danced for minutes that felt like hours as the third sun of Solaria started to set as the second sun rose, the rays colliding just as Stella moved from her last twirl as she leapt into a grand jete just as the rays from the second son touched the rays of the third formed wings of light that upon landing on the ground rustled as if they where real, and when the wings swept forward causing the white lilies to flutter in the breeze caused by her wings of light she knew they where real, even though she didn't touch them. Standing up Stella looked back slight to see what looked like avian wings coming from her back, they didn't look anything like fairy wings. Her wings where golden like the sun, polished and gleaming from within as if each feather held a drop of the suns rays within each little strand that made up the feather.

"Try them out" Io said in a whisper, she was also astounded, she had never seen wings that bright before, the color reminded her of the single time she had seen all three of the of Solaria's suns aligned, sharing the sky in perfect harmony and bathing the entire planet in a carousal of rouges, auras of pinks, shades orange and many many hues of yellow that ranged from the palest near white to a prideful boasting gold, and when Stella used her wings to propel herself into the sky Io felt a slight twinge of jealousy as Stella's wings did just as the three suns had done on the day she had seen them light up the sky, Io couldn't help but think that even the comparison of the jovial Stella to the three suns of Solaria was some how an insult to the flying girl, and even though Io didn't know who Stella really was she could tell just by the way she seemed to shine that she was destined to do great things not just for Solaria, but for the entire galaxy

Stella slowly lowered herself onto the ground in front of Io and smiled

"Thank you" She whispered softly and held out her arms to Io so she could give her a hug, and Io couldn't help but embrace her

"You are going to do amazing things" Io said as she slowly pulled away, and Stella giggled as she thought about what Io had said, Her super great grandmother had no idea how right she was

"So are you. You are going to make an amazing Queen" Stella said to her

"I hope so" Io said as Stella beamed at her once again a bright smile

"Well, I think I'll be getting home now." Stella said

"Safe travel" Io said back and Stella nodded as she brought herself back into the air and flew toward the tree line, Io watching until Stella had flown so far that she wasn't even a dot anymore and once Io no longer saw her she turned back around, taking a deep breath and headed toward the sound of the music in the garden, if she was going to become queen she should learn her duties.

Stella flew over the forest, faster then she had ever gone before as she found herself landing on the opposite side of the great expansive forest once she knew that Io wouldn't see her. Her feet touching the ground as she pulled out her stone of memory, now all she had to do was wait.


	7. Chapter 7: The Lightning and the Storm

**Chapter Seven**

 _"The Lightning and the Storm"_

Warisha Audra, the name echoed though Tecna's head as she crouched in a huge tree that must have been centuries old. As soon as she had been dismissed from Faragonda's office she had called Timmy in order to return to Zenith as fast as possible, this thing what ever he was man or not was eating planets and moons and from what Tecna could figure the man calling himself Klarin wasn't going to stop on his quest to what seemed like destroying the entirety of the magic dimension and Tecna couldn't have that happen, not when so many plans had already been made. Tecna looked down at her hand curled around a simple chip on a silver chain. Timmy had proposed three months ago in the traditional way of Zenith men, by giving her a digital chip that would be turned into a ring with a wedding spell he would learn for their wedding day. Tecna smiled as she remembered walking in on him trying to turn an ordinary computer chip into a ring with the spell and watching his face turn red with embarrassment when he had failed the first few times, since then though he had perfected it and Tecna couldn't wait the two weeks she had to until their wedding day, it had been a secret for so long since none of her friends knew the traditions of Zenith, so the wedding was a secret that she had invited Bloom and the rest of the girls to by simply stating it was a formal occasion, she had wanted to surprise them with the wedding, she had even managed to get the King of Zenith to attend somehow. Tecna slowly moved her hand down, she wouldn't let her plans end up canceled because of some planet eating jerk!

Tecna watched as the guards changed, she remembered going back in time on Zenith once before but she had been under ground and so hadn't been able to enjoy her realms archaic beauty. It almost looked like the place was a nature paradise, everything was technological but it was made from wood and rope, very few metal pieces had been used thus far in her planets history since they had once thought it to be a very precious metal, how fast that would change in the seven hundred years as metal would quickly be replaced by solid walls of data with roofs and floors made of concrete waves of electricity. Looking down at her glowing purple Stone of memory Tecna turned her head back up, it was glowing so bright she was shocked the girl she had been following for the last hour hadn't seen the purple shadow it cast on the artificially grown trees. By Tecna's calculations the women must be Warisha Audra, but it didn't make scene as the girl wore clothing that didn't appear anywhere in all of the history books she had skimmed though, not a single drawing or description detailing that her people had once worn gigantic tropical looking leaves held together with flexible leathery thorn's, in fact the way the girl was dressed with a circlet of briar vines and feet clad in dried mud made Tecna think that the girl should have been on Linphea instead of on an advanced planet such at Zenith. Watching the girl that Tecna assumed had to be Warisha Audra she found herself hesitating to approach the girl, she looked sad as she looked up at the royal palace of Zenith but she couldn't put it off any longer she was already falling behind as her stone flickered blue as another of her friends gained their Diminix.

Tecna jumped down from the tree she had been in and landing with hardly a sound on the hard forest floor, but it wasn't Silent enough for the girl turned around, neon purple hair flying around as the girl turned around. The fear in her eyes made Tecna halt for a second and that was all the girl needed as she jumped into the air, wings like nothing Tecna had ever seen forming on her back as she shot up into the air, Why did they always run. Tecna was about to transform when she felt a thin cool metal at her throat, what was going on?

"Move and you will return to the dirt we come" the voice, male, said to her and Tecna froze, she knew when she shouldn't move and she also knew when she should. The male ordered her to move her hands to her palms where placed against each other but when she didn't move the male flicked the blade just enough to make Tecna cooperate and as soon as her hands where in front of her the man tied them with a vine. Was she on the right planet? The people of Zenith had never tied with vines, they had always used rope. Tecna was then lead though the forest, farther and farther back until the trees became so huge that it was obvious that the trees where now older than the civilization of the planet. The man pushed Tecna between the splitting bark of a tree bigger than a three bedroom house, as soon as she was though Tecna felt her eyes widen, the tree had been hiding was looked like a city of technology, wires went everywhere which made up an entire road that went farther than Tecna could see

"Where am I?" Tecna whispered and the man actually answered her

"You are in the city of Electros, Underground capital of the rebellion" he said which caused Tecna to pale, she was in the middle of the Miners Rebellion, a horribly bloody battle between the House of Pas which ruled the wooden castle above ground and the House of Magnera. Tecna knew the outcome of the battle and the urge to leave the underground city was strong, but if she didn't learn how to use the Diminix she would loose the home and the life that she had grown to love, so instead Tecna let the man to lead her through the capital, passed leering faces that had sunken in from starvation passed people missing arms and legs and eyes. Tecna shivered, the war had been brutal from the very beginning. The shiver ran though the rope causing the man to ask

"Why do you shake? Is it because you hate the look of our people?" the man said and Tecna flinched but then shook her head

"No..." Tecna whispered

"Then is it because we are ugly?" the gloating in the mans voice made Tecna Cringe

"No." she repeated

"oh? Then why does the well fed surface dweller shiver when she sees the faces of the survivors?" he growled and Tecna sighed

"Because this war...Is horrible. It is destroying everything good, it is turning brothers and sisters against each other all for the sake of something that can easily be prevented" she said and they didn't speak again until they entered a castle created of flickering veins of technology She was brought to a dark throne room made from wire. She stood in front of the girl from earlier, the girl she thought was Warisha Audra, she looked older in the castle, around her age instead.

"I am Warisha Magnera. What brought you to my forest strange one" she asked which made Tecna look at her confused

"I was looking for someone." She said and Warisha raised her perfectly sculpted left eyebrow

"are you not Warisha Audra?" Tecna asked, the mention of the name made the guard frowned and instead the women said

"No. My name is Warisha. How do you know of Audra?" Warisha asked Tecna. Frowning Tecna looked Warisha over, wondering how well she would take it if she told her the truth

"My name is Tecna. I come from the future, a man threatens the future of Zenith and all of the other realms." Tecna told her, but by the time she had finished speaking Warisha had already sat back down, waving a hand Tecna felt the ropes around her wrist tug. Warisha hadn't believed her! How could she not! This was a realm of Technology.

"Wait! Don't you believe me!" she yelled and Warisha waived her hand again and the tugging stopped "I believe you, and that is why you will leave" Warisha said, Tecna's mouth opening to protest but Warisha beat her to it

"If you are truly from the future we should not have met. Nothing from the past can help you." she said and the tugging was about to start again when Tecna said back

"The Diminix!" She shouted, her voice echoing of the wire walls, the mention of the Diminix made Warisha stop, causing Tecna to sigh in relief

"In the future this man can travel between planets with a power called Diminix." Tecna blurted out

"We tried to fight him but because we couldn't breath we failed. My friends almost died! I almost died because we no longer have use for the Diminix in the future. Because of this war Zenith brings about a Technology that causes the magic of the Diminix to become obsolete. Please Warisha! I need to learn this, or...or the one I love dies" Tecna finished off, slumping to her knees, her necklace flopping forward out of her shirt. Warisha seemed to be actually thinking about what she had said which was a good sign

"Tecna...that is your name...what happens in this war? What house will win?" Warisha asked. Tecna looked down

"No one knows. So many die and Technology advances so fast that every just thinks that the house of Magnera won" she said truthfully. Warisha looked at her again before standing and dismissing the guard. Tecna watched her as she walked behind her throne like chair and brought out a man dressed in what Tecna could only describe as a suit of living data. Tecna knew who he was before Warisha introduced him, but she used a strange name she had never heard before and had only read once

"This is...Audra Pas...The one I love" she said, Tecna's eyes going wide as Warisha pulled out a chip on a simple woven chain

"In the future, what do you know him as" Warisha asked as Tecna eyed betrothal chip, this women, Warisha was betrothed to the Prince of the house of Pas, but Tecna used the name she had read on the history sites

"King Audra the first of Zenith" Tecna said and Warisha nodded her head

"If what you say is true, then the love that we had...we had been questioning when you arrived will bring our people together" Warisha smiled

"and what of you, who is your love?" Warisha asked and Tecna looked away

"His name is Timmy..." she whispered but couldn't help the smile that came to her lips as Audra looked at Warisha

"We should share it with her" Audra said to his beloved

"Do you fight for him?" Warisha asked and Tecna didn't even hesitate

"with every breath!" She said, and that seemed to convince her

"The Diminix is already fading. You arrived at just the right time Tecna, a generation more and Diminix would have been forgotten on Zenith" she said and Tecna couldn't help the smug thoughts that went though her head, but she kept them to herself

"Warisha and I will give you the power of Diminix. It is the only way one can gain the ability to transform as it must be given to another on Zenith. It is not something you earn or find in your blood." Audra said as he walked with Warisha toward Tecna, their hands linked

" Close your eyes and join our hands" Warisha said to Tecna who nodded her head and brought her hands up, the right was gripped tightly by Audra and the left was clasped by Warisha as she closed her eyes just as the two started speaking, alternating back and forth in a strange tongue that she had never heard. A crackling sound went though the room and it wasn't long after that that Tecna felt power surge though her body, eyes opening she saw a single wing their backs.

Audra's wing was dark and swirling, malevolent with storms that seemed to be fighting each other inside the avian shaped wing. Dark purples swirled against each other on a background of pitch darkness, bumping against one another in an attempt to destroy the opposing storm.

On Warisha's back was a single wing that was the exact opposite of Audra's. The wing was bright and blinding, it made Tecna want to close her eyes again as she was supposed to, but even though the wing was bright Tecna found herself studying it and it was in between blinks that Tecna saw the strange lines that seemed to flash against the white surface of the over sized avian wing. It was white on white so Tecna could barely see a different accept when the white flashes created a temporary shadow that was so harsh the flash could most definitely tear apart the wing if it hadn't been trapped inside.

It was in between the blinks that both wings disappeared, leaving Tecna in darkness, but it was soon replaced by another glowing light, this one coming from behind her. She felt Audra remove his hand soon followed by Warisha which aloud Tecna to turn around in an attempt to see the light only to be greeted by darkness and for the light to move behind her. Turning around again the same thing happened. That was when Tecna realized that the glowing was coming from her and slowly Tecna turned her head, flexing her shoulders she brought a single wing forward and gasped. The wing was huge, and when it came forward she had no control over it as it moved as fast as lightning, causing Warisha and Audra to jump apart or be thrown against the adjacent wall.

Tecna's wings where dark, stormy looking and they looked almost depressing but the flash made the thought go away as it was lightning that flashed in between the storms fighting in her wings. The lighting and the storm balanced each other out inside her wings until it looked almost like a dance across the canvas that was her wing. Turning her head Tecna looked at Warisha and Audra to see them smiling

"You are strong, most would have been torn apart when they saw the wings for the first time. We where right to give the Diminix to you" Audra said. Tecna smiled, she knew what happened with the war now, the house of Pas which was Audra's house, and the house of Magnera...the house of Storm and the house of Lightning would create a strong united Zenith that would last for longer than seven hundred years. The light slowly dimmed until the wings disappeared, but Tecna knew they would return when she called them.

"We should help you train. Controlling storm's will not be easy, even if its an electricity storm. Even for someone from Zenith's future, it will be a trying task" Audra said

"How long until your return?" Warisha said and Tecna took out her purple stone of memory, moving her free hand over the surface to see that some of her friends had yet to gain their Diminix power

"I'm not sure, Less then a day" Tecna said as she put the stone back in her pocket, Warisha nodded

"Good. Audra and I will teach you how to control your new power until you must go" Warisha siad and Tecna nodded

"Come" Audra said as he took Warisha's hand in his, leading Tecna toward another set of doors, she would learn to control her Diminix, and then return to her time, ready to fight for not just her realm, but for everyone close to her heart, she would fight for her friend's in her time, and in this time. Tecna felt something settle in her heart, she would fight so that the planet that Warisha and Audra would create wouldn't vanish into nothingness.


	8. Chapter 8: Freedom Sonata

**Chapter Eight**

" _Freedom Sonata"_

Musa sat in a deep dark cell, she had been captured the moment she had went back in time with her Memory stone, it was as if they where waiting for her to step out of the portal that had brought her twelve hundred years into the past of the Harmonic Nebula. It was so different here but at the same time she knew this was her home, she could feel the notes echoing within every stone and leaf and heart around her and yet everything had been silent, even the foot steps of the guards that had snuck up behind her had no music in them, this was not the Harmonic Nebula she had know growing up. Closing her eyes Musa tried to remember her mother and the music she had brought into her life while they lived on the third planet in the Harmonic Nebula Realm, the planet Melody, the planet she was now on. Musa remembered the vast mountains, deep crimson leaves and the songs of each man, woman, and child of her home, and though Musa had been ordered to be silent she couldn't help but start patting out a rhythm on her legs. She could feel the gazes of the other prisoners around her but she didn't open her eyes as she kept patting out the music in her head. She heard the guards shuffle around, Musa could tell that they wanted to join in with her, to click the ends of their halberd's against the ground to add to the melody forming. Sighing loudly Musa could hear from down the corridor as a women started singing, it was so beautiful Musa almost stopped but instead she kept patting the rhythm

"Streets of trombones, Houses of Pianos, Trees and leaves of Violins and Cello's" the women had started to Sing, Musa couldn't help the smile now as her patting rhythm changed to a more somber, slow beat. Musa knew this song, it wasn't rare to hear on the streets of her realm as it was a common lullaby but Musa hadn't known that it stretched so far back in the past of her realm. Somewhere in the prison a man joined in with a wavering voice so deep it made the stones tremble as he joined the women, more people started to echo Musa's beat, the sound slowly making its way from cell to cell until the sound Musa had started grew to a drumming power

"Music of Sorrow, Music of Delight, Music and Harmony and Melody fly." three, four, then five voices joined in, and Musa could hear the guard just outside her cell start to whisper the song under his breath, thumping the end of his weapon on the stone. Musa couldn't help it as she opened her mouth to join in with the song, encouraging the guard to sing louder as she added her voice to the sound forming in the darkness of the cell

"Music is grace and hate, power and defeat. Music is for all to hear and sing. You don't need paper to make play, you don't need a voice to make song. Music comes from all" the voices had grown to encompass even the guards who had started to join in, not reservation left in their voices as the beat sped up. The Lullaby ended their and new words where added onto the lullaby, the people making it into something else as the voices died down, leaving only the beat as one of the guards, a man no older than Musa herself,started to sing with them

"Do you hear us singing for our land, Do you feel the thumping of our hearts. Music shall never vanish no matter how hard one tries, Music can not be stopped and it will never leave our Nebula"

Musa couldn't help but listen to the voice, it was a voice that would only every come around once, and it was a shame that its owner had been born in a time where what could never have been thought to happen had happened, music being banned in the Harmonic Nebula.

Around ten seconds later though all the singing stopped as the captain of the guard announced his presence by causing the door to slam against the stone wall, making it sound like something had broken against the wall with how loud the crack had been

"King Allegro had ordered your silence! All those who don't shut up now will face the chopping block!" The Captain bellowed, but this seemed to make Musa irritable as she stood up

"We didn't doing anything wrong!" Musa yelled, the Captain turning his head to look at her, his glowing yellow eyes pinning her, making her tremble with fear that had automatically started to weave its way into her body

"What was that?" The Captain asked, raising an eye brow. Musa knew that he had heard what she said, he was giving her the chance to take back her words, but she wouldn't

"I said, We didn't do anything wrong! This is the Harmonic Nebula, We are on Melody! We should be singing songs to everyone! The king should be encouraging us to sing!" Musa said. The Captain of the Guard laughing

"I guess this one wants the king to see her head roll!" he roared and snapped his fingers as her two guards turned, unlocking her cell and pulling her out of her prison.

"Raaga, escort the impertinent Strumpet!" The captain of the guard snapped at him and the man with the beautiful singing voice nodded his head as he lead Musa up the stairs of the dungeon a few dozen feet behind the captain of the guard.

"Your voice is beautiful" Raaga whispered to Musa and she moved her head so she could see him

"Are you from Melody?" Raaga asked and Musa nodded her head

"I've never heard a voice like that, it hit notes I never even dreamed about" Raaga said and Musa could see his brown eyes sparkling

"Your voice isn't half bad either" Musa whispered and Raaga had to bite his lip to keep from chuckling

"No I'm serious" Musa said to him and when he looked over at her he had a sad look in his eyes

"I'm sorry about whats about to happen..." he whispered and Musa just shrugged

"Everything comes to an end right?" She said to him and he just nodded

"I'll sing for you" Raaga said as they came to a door. Musa could feel a slight breeze coming from behind the doors just before Raaga pushed them open to show what looked like a hollow garden, nothing grew and the only things inside the hollow garden where an executioner and a block. Musa gulped, she couldn't think of anything as she walked toward the block.

The captain of the guard unfolded a paper as she was kicked in the back of her knees, sending her onto the ground the captain yelled

"This women is accused of treason against the crown. Uniting a rebellion against the laws of the realm set forth by our ruler, King Allegro" the Captain of the guard said

"What say you?" the captain turned to look up at an overhanging balcony where a heavy old man barely stood on wobbling legs

"Guilty" He said in a high pitched voice. Musa could feel the ax start to raise as the captain of the guard yelled

"Then by the power given to me by the crown I here by claim that you are...Guilty and are to be sentenced to death!" Musa felt the swoosh of air being parted, but just as it was about to end her life she also heard the most beautiful sound. Her eyes grew wide, she had thought Raaga had been joking when he said he would sing for her, was he mad! But it was strange, a flash of light speared though the entire hollow garden, flashing and blinding everyone, but the music didn't stop, the singing grew louder as if a sound of a thousand voices reverberated though the hollow garden. Musa could feel something on her back a slight pain and a strange pressure on her shoulder blades as she found herself putting her hands on the block and pushing herself up. A clattering sounded behind her as she turned to see that the ax along with its wielder had gone flying though the air to hit a dead tree he hadn't noticed before as it was so gray it seemed to be one with the stone wall. Musa flicked her shoulders and brought her avian wings forward, two sets curled forward and she could see every individual feather. It was so strange, why had something so beautiful been rendered obsolete? Musa flexed her shoulders and the wings moved back and then forward again. It was amazing! Each time she moved her wings they seemed to ring with tiny invisible bells and chimes that made up a new song. She saw guards rushing toward her and she reacted without thinking, jumping up into the air the wings supported her, kept her hovering as she brought her arms up above her head, her wings rearing back and when she moved her arms forward the wings moved forward as well, and from her wings came a sound that could only be thought of as a boom. A loud chiming boom echoed around the hollow garden, throwing the guards that had tried to apprehend her against the wall. She looked over at Raaga who had stopped singing in order to stare at her. Musa looked at him and held out her hand

"Come with me" She said and he walked forward, holding out a hand as if to accept her invitation but instead he grabbed her wrist and pulled her down from the air into a hug, his strong arms enveloping her

"I can't" he whispered to her

"But-" Musa was about to say but Raaga smiled

"You have inspired me...and probably everyone in the cells below." He said, a brightness in his eyes that could only be happiness

"The Harmonic Nebula won't go another day without music" he said to her as he brought one of her hands up, Musa's small hand nestled in his larger hand

"The Harmonic Nebula is the source of all music. One of the oldest Kingdom's. We fly with our music, and we shouldn't have to hide who we are because of someone who is ashamed of his own sound!" Raaga yelled the last part up at the wide eyed king

"We will not stifle a single note on your whims any longer King Allegro!" Raaga pointed up at the king

"Your reign ends today and Music will fill the Harmonic Realm once again, as it was meant to from the very beginning!" he said as he squeezed Musa's hand slightly, as if taking some courage from her and Musa looked over at him, smiling. The king looked shocked and full of fear as he turned, trying to run, but Musa wouldn't let him interfering with the past be damned! She kept her hand in Raaga's as she shot into the air, taking Raaga with her as she flew though the balcony opening. She dropped Raaga in front of the King and landed right behind him as Raaga drew his sword

"guards! Guards!" The king screamed and they came, but not for him. The guards stood behind Raaga, swords drawn

"We will no longer hide who we are." one of the guards with a heavy hard accent said and the others nodded their approval. The king looked around as if looking for someone who would stand for him. When he saw no one he ran toward the balcony but Musa was already in the air again, She flew over the King's head and landed on the railing of the balcony, stopping the King. His eyes where wide with fear as he looked up at Musa and then back at Raaga

"Alright! Alright!" The King cried as he took the crown off his head and though it on the ground

"Please just let me have my life!" Allegro, the king said, and once the crown stopped rolling only to stop at Raaga's feet the guards parted and the King ran down the hallway and out of the castle. The Guards cheered as Raaga picked up the crown and walked over to Musa

"Will you lead us?" he asked her as the guards turned to look at Musa, they seemed to also want to rule. Musa looked at Raaga, a blush coming to her face

"...why" she whispered and Raaga smiled

"You have inspired us, you have started a revolution that will take over the entire Harmonic Realm. We want you to be the queen of Music" he said, the guards nodding their approval silently. Musa looked at all of them and then at Raaga. She reached out and took the crown, looking at everyone in the hall but then she shook her head as she moved her arms up, putting the golden crown made of music notes on Raaga's head

"I may have inspired people, but you are the true leader Raaga" she said to him, a small smile on her face

"You should be the one to bring music back to the realm" she said and as he was about to object Musa smirked, grabbing his wrist and twisting him around to face the guards

"Any objections?" she asked and the guards raised their swords, letting out a roar of acceptance, they then started to chant something, it took a few seconds for the guards to get in sync but soon the where chanting as one voice

"King Raaga! King Raaga! King Raaga!" over and over. Musa stepped down from the balcony rail and stood next to Raaga

"You will be an amazing king." she whispered as Raaga slowly moved his head so he could see Musa

"Will you at the very least think about staying by my side" he whispered, gripping her hand again. Musa's eyes went wide at the thought, it was tempting but she had to say no, about to open her mouth to say so she was stopped before she even began when Raaga leaned down, pressing his lips to hers, causing her to blush slightly as she found herself bringing her arms around him as she stood on her tip toes in order to fully enjoy the sensation. The kiss ended to soon though as Raaga pulled away, sadness in his eyes, he had seen that she was going to say no and had stopped her, that's what his eyes where saying

"please" he whispered and Musa looked down, she didn't have to say no, she could say something else, so instead she looked at him

"I must go." she said and Raaga looked away, his hands slipping from hers, but surprise echoed though his entire body as Musa grabbed his falling hand

"But." Raaga looked at her with hope

"If I return you will know that I have come to be by your side...but if I don't" Musa said as she studied him

"Don't wait for me. Do not wait for me, make yourself Fly with your song, and create a beautiful Melody" She said to him, which caused Raaga to shed a few tears before Musa went back over to the Balcony, her wings arching as she pushed off into the air. She turned in the air as she started to fly out of the hollow garden. As she was flying Raaga walked out onto the Balcony

"I will never forget you!" He yelled and Musa turned her head back, letting a few tears of her own fall from her eyes as she forced her wings to fly faster, and soon she was out of sight.

Raaga stared after Musa as she left, watching at two tears fell from the sky and hit the ground, two notes came from the tears as they hit the ground and Raaga turned back to the guards, he was no longer one of them, he was the king.

"Let it be known that a song of Freedom will ring out across the Harmonic Nebula. That the law of silence has been lifted and that every note and tune from every creature will now resonate though out the realm" He said, the guards bowing to him

"Yes, Your Majesty!" they said before they scattered from the castle, letting everyone know that music could be sung freely now.

As Musa found herself flying toward a crimson colored Island she could hear it, the sound of the land was beautiful as it once again rang in her ears, this was the Realm she knew, a realm of music. Musa landed on the crimson island, her feet touching down on a fire red moss that covered the island and when she did she could hear the island welcome her with its own music. Musa sighed, closing her eyes as she turned her head up toward the sky, she hoped she didn't alter her time to much, but she couldn't help it, it felt like her home had been dieing, the way that even the planet seemed to be dieing, Musa had had to do something. Walking over to a red rock she sat down, her wings disappearing

"I don't regret it" Musa whispered to herself as she took out her stone of memory, looking at the stone as it flashed blue when she tapped it, letting everyone else know that she had her diminix.


	9. Chapter 9: The Fire

**Chapter nine**

" _The Fire"_

Bloom sat in a chair across from the Queen of Domino, not her mother, but instead it was her mother;s mother, Queen Idna. As she sat in front of her grandmother Bloom understanding why this women was considered a powerhouse. In all of the history books she had read in an attempt to understand where she had come from every last book had mentioned her as grandmother as Queen Idna the Great. She sat in front of that women right now, almost thirty years in Domino's past. Idna sat their with white hair curled and laying down on either side of her slightly round face. Idna wasn't a tiny women, she was obviously tall even sitting down her body seemed to dwarf the chair she sat on as the Queen stirred her tea, tapping the side of her porcelain cup

"So, you're saying that in my son and heir will pose a threat to all of the magical universe when right now he can't even summon a tiny. little. Spark" Queen Idna said, punctuating her last three words my snapping her fingers together and causing tiny sparks to appear every so often and Bloom nodded her head

"I'm sorry...but?" Idna couldn't hold back a chuckle

"Why exactly should I believe you?" she smiled, Bloom looking at her

"Well, you see...I'm going to be the holder of the dragon flame soon" Bloom whispered

"Thats all I can tell you without messing things up but you have to understand that If I tell you to much It could really really mess things up. You have to trust me" Bloom said as Idna leaned back, seeming to assess her for a second before saying

"Show me" Bloom's eyes went wide opening her mouth as if to object

"show me you dragon fire. If you speak the truth then you should be able to summon it" Queen Idna said and Bloom frozen, biting her lip as she nodded her head

"alright" she whispered as she stood up, taking a deep breath Bloom tried to call forth her Dragon fire, moving her arms around she took a deep breath but then stopped when she felt no heat come from her palms and when she opened her eyes she saw Queen Idna grinning like a Cheshire

"Why don't you try to call forth your dragons flames again" Idna said but it didn't seem sincere as Bloom looked at Idna

"I can't" she whispered, looking at the ground "It won't come forth" Bloom said and Idna sighed

"Guards!" She yelled and Bloom's eyes went wide

"Wait! I am really the holder of the dragon fire" she said but Idna just shook her head

"I'm sorry, but I can't. The dragon fire can only be with one person at a time" she said to Bloom as she ushered two guards over, two guards grabbing hold of Bloom as Idna said

"I would have believed you if you hadn't started acting like a fool." Idna said as she looked at Bloom

"The true holder of the dragon fire would have known that they wouldn't be able to access it if another was alive that held it" she said crossly and Bloom tried to object

"take her to the dungeons" Idna whispered and the guards started dragging Bloom away as she tried to get the Queen to listen, but she didn't as she simply picked up a book near her and sighed.

 **Realm of Linphea**

 **Linphea Forest**

Flora's eyes snapped open and she found herself looking up though a spiral toward the light blue slightly purple sky with a face full of confusion, she had used the memory stone and had gone back in time to find the name on her small slip of paper, someone named 'Rosabella Glade' only to find herself falling from the sky. Luckily the canopy of branches and slowed her fall so she could survive. Sitting up Flora looked around, placing her hand on the dark bark of a near by tree Flora looked up

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you" Flora said to the tree and sighed, She had been transported into the golden age of her realm Linphea. According to the text books found on her home planet, made out of leaves of course, this was the year that they had managed to isolate the planet from the rest of the realm and the nature had flourished

"Linphea is so beautiful" Flora whispered as she looked around the forest with a small smile on her face. Flora put a hand on her knee in an attempt to calm herself, it had been a very high fall, but just then Flora's eyes went wide as she pulled her hand away from the tree

"Whats wrong?" Flora said as she looked at her hand to see that her palm was reddened as if it had been burned. Flora slowly put her hand against the tree again, hissing as she felt the heat again against her skin, but she pushed passed it and closed her eyes in order to send her mind into the tree. Following the root system Flora found the cause of the burning and pulled her hand away, her palm now blistered

"I'll go help!" Flora said as she transformed, her wings appearing on her back with a flash of white light followed by her ballet looking dress

"Lets go butterflix!" Flora said as she pushed herself into the sky, holding onto her blistered red hand.

Once in the sky Flora turned around, looking everywhere until she found a plume of black smoke rising from the south. At the sight of it Flora flew forward as fast as she could until she came to the clearing, the grass was on fire, spreading toward the trees surrounding the clearing and destroying all manner of wild flowers

"oh no!" Flora gasped as she looked around, trying to find out what to do as she put her hands together, hissing at the pain that speared though her body as she touched her blistered hand

"Vines and Roots help me!" She said as she blew green sparks all around the clearing only for the flames to flicker up and swallow them, it wasn't a natural fire

"oh no..." Flora whispered as she took another quick look around, flying high into the air she found a river not to far away and she flew toward the water and landed on the shore. She looked around and quickly wove her magic into a wicker basket sturdy enough to hold a bath tub of water and Flora quickly filled it, bringing it into the sky with her and flying it back toward the growing blaze, the water dripping though some of the cracks in the basket or sloshing over the edge as she hurried back to the fire and spread the water over the flickering flames. The water helped little as what fire was put out was replaced as the heat quickly dried the wet grass and it once again caught on fire.

Flora flew quickly back and forth from the river in an attempt to put of the fire, but no mater how fast she flew she wasn't fast enough as the blaze now took over the entire clearing. Flora was shaking in horror as she watched the fire eat away at everything, she was about to go back for more water when she thought she saw something in the fire. Looking back at the fire, having to squint her eyes against the heat Flora blanched, someone was in the fire and by the looks of it they where trying to stop it. Flora flew down, dodging the flames she grabbed onto the person in the fire and tried to pull them up, but as the flames licked at Flora's legs and clothing, she couldn't for the life of her get the women up. That's when Flora's eyes travelled over the arm she was pulling on, the arm was textured and rough like the bark from earlier, the hair was a frizzy green. Flora let go of the person for it wasn't a person at all, it was a legendary Dryad, the teacher of nature magic. Flora felt like she was going to faint, Dryads had been extinct for decades before she had been born by at least thirty years, a war with Domino had taken them all out.

Shaking her head Flora started grabbing at the Dryad again, trying to pull up the roots in order to get the tree women to a safer place away from the blaze, and that's when Flora recognized another thing, the Dryad had something flickering in between the bark of her skin. Flora's eyes went blank for a second and then she blinked, her vision now consumed by fire. Swinging her arm Flora tried to fight it off only to scream as she felt her arm burn with the fire, and that it wasn't her arm at all but it was made out of bark and vines and roots, she had some how ended up in the body of the Dryad. Flora tried to turn around in her new body, the roots limiting her movements but Flora still managed to get a glimpse behind her, seeing her body hovering above everything with avian like wings, white as snow but covered in brambles, her body's eyes glowing a faint amber. Flora felt the wind pick up as the wings flapped. It was a strange feeling, seeing her body move without being the one controlling it, she saw her hands raise above her head and the breeze pick up as her wings arched behind her back, she looked like a figuring for a moment just hovering in the air like it was nothing, and then the wings flung forward causing a gale to pick up, swirling the flames into a spiralling tornado. Flora saw her body plunge toward the ground and then glide just an inch above the singed grass toward the base of the tornado, the Dryad seemed to know what it was doing as it swooped in on the thinnest part of the tornado and started flying around it faster than it was already spinning. faster and faster she flew until the tornado of fire was rotating counter clockwise. The dryad manipulated Floras body so it slowly flew upward, causing the air in the tornado to slowly move up until finally the fire was contained into a tight floating orb, and then the Dryad stretched out Floras arms, spread them wide, and then clapped her hands. If Flora wasn't rooted to the ground she would have flown backward with the force that came from the exploding ball of fire and wind as the Dryad caused the wind holding the tornado of fire to compress on itself before dispersing. Flora Blinked again was no longer in the dryad's body.

Confusion once again swept though Flora as she wiggled her own fingers, felt her own hair, saw her own clothing, and then when she moved her shoulders she felt her own wings.

"Thank you for coming" Flora turned her head at the voice of the Dryad

"H-How did you...are you...Rosabella?" Flora whispered, in a state of shock and the Dryad smiled

"To protect this glade I can take control over a single person and use their power in hopes of keeping nature in balance" The Dryad said and then shook her head

"No, I am not Rosabella, but that is what every one calls this glade, so I guess...since I have no name I could be called Rosabella" she said and Flora nodded

"What are these wings?" She asked and the Dryad laughed slightly

"I apologize but your power was very week, I could not control as much of nature as I needed in order to protect the glade, so I unlocked your latent Diminix ability. You get to keep the wings and all the power that the Diminix comes with, I hope this is sufficient enough payment for using your body?" The Dryad said and Flora's eyes went wide and she nodded

"Of course!" Flora smiled as she sat up, she quickly took out her gem and watched it flash blue as it recognized that she had gained her Diminix. She then put the gem away, turning her attention back to the Dryad in front of her

"I'm Flora" Flora said as she held out her hand and the Dryad leaned forward, shaking her hand

"Its a pleasure to meet you Flora..."

 **Realm of Domino**

 **Domino Palace**

Bloom was sitting in a cell, confined to the lowest parts of the castle. She could hear people talking in the castle, she could hear a voice that vaguely reminded her of her mother Marion, and a voice that reminded her of her father Oritel, she heard servants and nobility and guards walking around the palace. Bloom tilted her head slightly, was this what she was going to end up doing for the rest of her life? Listening to people though the floors and walls of her little cell. Bloom felt like she was going to end up screaming when she heard a door open and several pairs of feet walk down and stop in front of her cell. It had been hardly a day

"hello" Bloom looked over and couldn't help the smile that came to her face

"Mo-" Bloom stopped herself and then smiled

"Princess Marion" Bloom corrected herself as she looked over at her mother, she was heavy with an unborn child, and since Daphne wasn't around yet Bloom could only assume that it was her soon to be older sister.

"My mother said that we had a prisoner that claimed to hold the dragon fire." Marion said and Bloom slowly nodded her head. Marion looked like she was about to say something but then she had thought better of it

"Guard give me the key" Marion said and the guard complied, handing over the key to Marion

"This is ridiculous. Locking you up just because you want to learn the Diminix power" Marion said as she unlocked the cell door

"I don't have it, but I can teach you." Marion said

"I managed to get permission from Queen Idna to teach you it, so long as you don't talk about having the dragon fire" Marion said and Bloom nodded her head

"Alright" Marion then lead Bloom upstairs and into an empty ballroom. Marion then turned around, she looked almost exactly the same as she did in Bloom's time. In the center of the ballroom was a fire pit

"Each citizen of Domino use to learn how to get their Diminix by watching the fire. By examining how it moved and flows, flicking back and forth not with violence but with grace and power" Marion said as Bloom sat in front of the fire pit

"They use to learn how to form their Diminix wings by watching how the embers sparked up from the burning wood, how each flickering shadow was just as much part of the fire as the wood feeding it." Marion said but Bloom was already lost in the flickering flames, Her breathing had already started to sync with the burning wood below, each time the wood started to glow Bloom would take a breath in, and when it dimmed she would let her breath out, her eyes following the flickering flames.

Bloom didn't know how long she had been sitting in front of the fire but she could feel the heat on her cheeks and the pain that just at that moment pierced her ears as a high pitched scream echoed though the Domino royal palace, followed by another scream, both screams sounded like pain, but both where different, and then Bloom felt an ache come from the spot between her spine and each shoulder blade just as the fire in front of her went out and the room lit up with the light from her new formed wings.

Bloom could tell that she had formed her wings by how they felt, she could tell they where avian shaped by how they cast a dark shadow on the tiled floor, and she could also tell that they where on fire, but the fire didn't pain her as she rolled her shoulders, causing her wings to flap and Bloom smiled as she saw a wisp of fire flicker passed her in the corner of her eye. Standing up Bloom looked around and then turned, following her way to the second scream only to find her way into the room with the scream was blocked. She then walked to where the first scream was only to find that the room was also blocked off. Bloom huffed and walked into the throne room where mirrors lined each wall and Bloom almost lost her breath as she saw the wings that now adorned her back. They weren't like the regular fairy wings, but then again the Diminix had once been available to everyone witch, warlock, fairy, male or female, so it would make sense that the wings would be something different, but Bloom hadn't been expecting avian like wings to be on her back.

The wings where beautiful and strange, the wings where the color of charcoal, the same color as the breathing wood that fed the fire in the fire pit in the ballroom, and with each breath Bloom's wings and black feathers did the same as the wood had done, when Bloom breathed in her wings sparked to life with tiny specks that looked like crackling gold, and then each time Bloom breathed out the sparks dimmed and left her wings as black as the burnt wood, but in no way where Bloom's wings as sinister as they sounded. Laying on top of her wings was a very thin layer of fire, it flickered across her wings, moving with each time Bloom moved, the fire didn't burn and when Bloom touched it it did not burn, but it was extremely real as when a spark flew from her wing and hit the floor, glowing slightly just before flickering out, the small speck of fire that had escaped her wing had left a burn mark on the floor. Bloom reached into her pocket and took out her Stone of Memory, letting it recognize that she had gained her Diminix as it flashed blue. Bloom put the stone away just as the Royal bells started to ring. An announcer was yelling from the balcony to the people below, Bloom could hear clearly what was being said

"Queen Idna of Domino has passed!" the announcer cried

"According to her Majesties last wishes Her daughter Princess Marion shall succeed her as Queen." The people started to cheer below but they quickly stopped at the announcer continued

"and with this sad day also comes great news" the announcer said, but then paused as if for dramatic effect

"Their royal highness's Queen Marion and King Oritel, welcome on this day, Princess Daphne of Domino into the Royal Family! Rejoice!" and as soon as the announcer was finished speaking the crowd outside roared their approval, shouts could be heard hailing the new King and Queen as Bloom smiled, quickly making her way out of the royal palace.


	10. Chapter 10: The Witch

**Chapter 10**

" _The Witch"_

Layla was for lack of a better word, annoyed. She stood outside the thatch hut belonging to the last person on Andros to ever use the Diminix power and already she wasn't off to a good start. She could have done something about it if it wasn't for the fact that she had already tried and had almost had her nose broken by the oak door slamming in her face by the woman inside.

"I know your in their! I just need the Diminix and I can leave!" Layla yelled at the woman inside, it was obvious that she could hear her, the walls of the hut where so thin the woman could probably hear every in take of breath

"If you don't come out I'll have to come in!" Layla shouted and was about to knock down the door when the door opened to show an extremely haggard looking woman with a face so full of anger it could turn the oceans of Andros into curdled milk. Just that face was enough to make Layla move out of the way and let the woman pass, but that didn't mean that she had let her go as Layla started following her. The woman walked into the forest surrounding her little hut and Layla followed, jumping over the same fallen trees, skipping across the same rivers. With each obstacle it looked like the woman was moving faster and faster until finally their was a large fallen tree that was at least twenty high just by its trunk that made Layla choke back a groan of annoyance as the woman broke into a sprint before taking a leap that made her fly into the air and right over the fallen trunk of the tree. Layla could hear the woman running though the thicket on the other side of the tree, this wasn't good, she couldn't loose her. Layla ran toward the trunk of the tree and jumped, grabbing onto the bark and letting her fingers dig into the rigid groves of the trunk and started to scramble over the curved, uneven surface.

Finally Layla managed to climb over the tree and jump onto the ground on the other side, the woman was no where to be found, but that didn't matter as she had left a trail of broken branches and muddy foot prints to follow, and Layla gladly accepted the path and followed it into a village filled with little thatch houses and some mud cottages. Layla looked around as she continued following the muddy foot prints to a run down mud cottage and pushed open the door to see the woman crouched over a man, his arm bent backward at the most horrifying angle

"Hey what are yo-" Layla was cut off as a petite, slightly plump woman walked over to her and shushed her

"Let Miss Ranine do her work in peace" the petite woman said

"If you need to talk to her please wait outside" the woman added and Layla huffed before turning around and walking out of the cottage, sitting down next to the door. She sat their for a while looking at the run down village with a frown on her face until she saw some kids kicking around a rock. Layla smiled but then quickly got up as one of them started crying. She ran over to the kid to see that the rock had hit hard enough to leave a cut on the child's inner leg

"Its alright" Layla said as she put a hand over the cut, the child wincing but Layla didn't let up as she called forth her magic, the water cleaning out the small cut and helping it heal. Once it was done Layla moved away and stood up

"You should all be very careful, I might not be here to help you next time" Layla said and the kids looked like they where about to say something when a voice came from behind her

"She's right kids, you need to keep yourselves safe and healthy, healers are a rare thing, if you get to hurt and were to far away we may not be able to get here in time to save you." It was the woman from earlier. The kids now looked scared and Layla turned back to them

"But that doesn't mean you shouldn't have fun. Just don't do anything you know will be bad" she smiled and the kids nodded before running off. Layla turned back to look at the women who was now studying her as Layla had been earlier

"If you want th Diminix then you're going to earn it" the woman said and Layla nodded her head

"I have no problem with that" and when the woman nodded her head she turned

"Good, We have lots of people to tend to today, follow me..." the woman trailed off but didn't ask for Layla's name as she started walking

"It's Layla" She said and the women sighed as she entered another house

"I'm Ranine" the woman put simply as she walked though the house and into the farthest room, Layla following behind her. Layla gasped and brought her hand up to her nose, the room smelt putrid, as if no one had cleaned it in days and the man on the bed looked horrible, covered in cuts and bruises with obviously broken bones the way his fingers twisted like fresh roots. Ranine sat next to his bed and pulled the blankets off to reveal a broken body that was twisted and torn and in various stages of healing

"W-what happened to him" Layla said as she tried not to gag as Ranine put her hands on the man's body, a dark glow coming from her hands as she surveyed the damage

"He's a mine worker. The mine collapsed and he was the only survivor, trapped under the rubble for five days." Ranine said as she beckoned Layla over and she slowly moved

"I need you to clean his wounds." she said and Layla almost hurled at the mention of it but Ranine only scowled

"Once you clean the wounds, take the blankets out and remove the chamber pot that should make the room more palatable for your child like smell" Ranine snapped at Layla, growing impatient as Layla nodded her head, walking over to the man and putting her hand on each of the wounds one by one and summoned the water. The man was so out of it that he didn't seem to register that his wound's where being cleaned as slowly Layla finished the task before she quickly grabbed the blankets and chamber put filled with yellow liquid and rushed as fast as she could out of the cottage without the liquid falling from the pot. Layla dropped the blanket outside and emptied the pot before using her magic to clean both, running her magic though each individual thread of the blanket in order to get the stench out of it and then doing the same with the chamber pot before she walked back into the room. Once she entered the room she sighed, the room really did smell better and Ranine was already starting to stitch up some of the worst wounds. When she looked back at Layla the irritation was also gone

"I have some herbs in my pack, I need you to grind them up" Ranine said as she continued stitching. Layla did as she was told, grabbing the pack and pulling out several herbs along with a mortar and pestle. Pushing the herbs down in to the heavy stone bowl Layla took the pestle and started grinding the herbs. She looked up at Ranine as she moved onto another wound and kept stitching, she was nothing like Layla had first thought of her. The fact that this woman, Ranine, could stomach the disgusting smell that had wafted out of the room in waves when the door was open and could stomach the blood and the way this man looked...it made Layla grow reverence for her. Layla would have never been able to do what she was doing. Becoming lost in thought Layla ground the herbs into a thick green paste

"That's good enough" Ranine said as she turned to look at Layla and she easily handed over the bowl and Ranine put the bowl down before she bent over and washed her hands in the bowl of water Layla now just noticed was next to her feet.

"If I may ask...Ranine, what was the glowing around your hands?" she asked and Ranine smiled as she looked up at Layla a mischievous glint in her eyes as she slowly sat back up, grabbing the heavy Mortar again, giving the herb paste another quick grind before removing the pestle and dipping her hands into the herbs, taking out a clump of the green paste.

"Magic" Ranine said just before she started to smear the green paste onto one of the wounds

"But you where healing him...you don't look like a fairy. How did you manage to do that?" Layla asked and Ranine turned her head, glaring at Layla who suddenly looked taken aback, but the glare quickly dissipated as Ranine continued putting the paste on the injured mans wounds.

"I'm not a fairy Layla, I'm a witch" she said as she finished putting the paste onto the mans wounds before standing up

"Come, we have to clean up and continue on" Ranine said as Layla nodded, picking up the bowl of water as Ranine grabbed the bag and put all her equipment back in and walked out of the house

"But how can you heal? I've never seen a witch heal before?" Layla said and Ranine smiled, actually smiled, and she looked amused at Layla's question

"All witches can heal, we just don't like showing it off. Gives us more of an edge when we kick fairy ass. If they don't expect us to heal, they don't expect us to come back now do they?" Renine said, her eye brow quirked which caused Layla to laugh

"No I guess not" Layla said and Ranine joined in on the laughter as they walked to another house with another one of the sick inside.

The day went by fast and soon the sun was setting Ranine was just finishing up the last tie on the finally bandage of a man who had broken his arm in a brawl two days ago, Ranine once finished then punched his injured arm, causing him to draw in a sharp breath

"next time don't wait so long to come to me, do you understand?!" it was more of a command then a question as the man nodded his head

"good. Lets go" Ranine said to Layla and quickly walked out of the house with Layla on her heels. They walked back though the forest slower then when they had ran though it earlier that day

"I never knew a witch could be...good" Layla said, smiling when she saw Ranine give her a sharp glance

"Where I come from I have never met a good witch...well there is this one that was a good witch but shes a fairy now" Layla said and saw Ranine shake her head

"Witch's aren't all bad Layla. We just have a different way of seeing things." She said simply

"The first witch's where healers, wise women who used herbs to heal and magic to saves lives. As the craft become more known more and more people started using it for dark deeds" Ranine said as she looked at Layla

"Though, I am glad that you aren't trying to kill me like most fairy's do when they hear I'm a witch" she said and Layla smiled

"Don't worry, I've had enough of fighting witches for a long time" Layla said and Ranine nodded

"Good. Maybe when you get back to your home you can try to explain we're not all bad" Ranine said and Layla smiled

"Its a promise" Layla said as she held out her hand, Ranine looked at it and then smiled as she reached out her own hand and shook

"Good, Now get going" Ranine said

"what? Wait, what about the Diminix!" Layla said as Ranine started walking

"You just got it" Ranine called back as she jumped up and landed on top of the twenty foot fallen log

"While you where helping me I was weaving the spell that would give you the Diminix wings." she said to Layla

"But, will it hold?" Layla whispered, she was supposed to learn now to summon her wings, not have them given to her by a spell. Ranine nodded her head

"Yes. I know it will" Ranine smiled

"No one on Andros has the Diminix naturally any more Layla. I learned gained my Diminix though a spell my teacher gave me, and my teacher her teacher before her for the last three generations. It will last because the spell is very complex, Only the fire that created the realms can break it as I have made sure to weave it into your winx" Ranine said and Layla looked up at her in surprise

"is that why you had me performing all those needless tasks with my magic" Layla asked and when Ranine smiled Layla felt slightly woozy

"You should have told me..." Layla whispered "How?" she asked, her eyes on the woman and Ranine smiled

"Another witch trick. If we have time to study a persons magic we can attune our own and weave our magic into the magic of others, its really risky, so for whatever reason you sought me out for the Diminix it better be worth it...and I didn't tell you because I wanted to test your heart. If you had evil intent the use of this power I would never have given it to you" Ranine said, her eyes now cold and her face stony

"You must be...very powerful to do this in such a short time" Layla said and Ranine slowly nodded her head as if contemplating what she was about to say

"...My mother, Belladonna, Taught me everything she and her sisters knew before I left" Ranine said and Layla paled

"Y-you're Belladonna's daughter" Layla whispered, the name of the ancestral witch caused shivers to go up and down her spine

"Ah, so you know her" Ranine smiled "I'm surprised, shes a monster" Ranine looked down at the ground

"Is she the threat that threatens your home?" Ranine asked, but Layla shook her head

"No. Do you have a daughter named Icy?" Layla asked and surprise sparked in Ranine's eyes, followed by fear, and then suspicion and distrust

"How do you know that name?" Ranine snapped at Layla, her left hand starting to glow with dark light and Layla quickly raised her hands in an attempt to explain but Ranine launched a bolt of dark magic at Layla, knocking her off her feet and into a tree. The blast was so strong Layla ended up coughing and wheezing as she slid down the bark of the tree, looking up at Ranine with watering eyes

"Get out of here...and If I ever see you again near me or my daughter I won't hesitate to destroy you!" Ranine hissed and then looked down as she heard a rustling in the bushes just before a white haired girl maybe five years old walked out crying

"Mommy!" the girl cried and then ended up flying up into the air, landing in Ranine's arms

"Icy what are you doing here!" Ranine said and Layla froze, this was Icy, before she became the evil conniving witch that she knew in her time. A thought flashed though Layla's mind, she could end all of this before it began, she could avoid the witch's taking the pixies, she could avoid them freeing Valtor. The thoughts rang so loud that when she looked up and saw Ranine cringe and move a step away, Layla thought that maybe Ranine had heard her thoughts some how, it wouldn't surprise her since she had ended up weaving magic into her winx, but instead Layla took a deep breath

"alright." she whispered as she took out the stone of memory from her pocket, it flashed blue as if knowing that Layla had managed to gain her Diminix. Layla looked at the gem as it started to buzz and vibrate. Layla looked back up, watching Ranine and the child Icy, saw their eyes go wide as sparkles filled the air, swirling around Layla and then once Layla blinked, in that second of darkness she was brought back to her own time. She was standing the the center of Mrs. Faragonda's office. To her right where Musa and Tecna, and to her left where Bloom, Stella and Flora. They where all silent as they looked at the aging head mistress

"I'm so glad you're back girls...and not a moment to late" the head mistress again, a grave look on her face

"whats wrong Mrs. Faragonda?" Bloom said, her eyes wide. Layla looked at the red haired princess she had grown to be friends with over all the years and then she looked back at Mrs. Faragonda

"You must get ready to leave"

"Why? We need a rest, we just got back!" Stella said and Mrs. Faragonda looked at them again

"You will have no time to rest Stella. The fate of another realm depends on you, all of you" Faragonda said, her hands shaking in what could only be thought of as worry

"Mrs. Faragonda...what's happening" Layla said as she took two steps toward the head mistress. Mrs. Faragonda closed her eyes and took a deep breath, and then another, and then another, and then she finally opened her eyes

"Another planet is in danger" Mrs. Faragonda said

"You must get their as soon as possible" she said and Flora said

"what's the realm Mrs. Faragonda? We can't go to the planet if we don't know where to go" Flora said and Faragonda looked at all the girls, one at a time meeting each set of eyes before saying

"We have been tracking Klarin's movements the best we could while you where gone, he has eaten four realm's in your absence, he is moving in a straight line, absorbing the magic of each realm he swallows" Faragonda said and then her eyes locked with Flora's and it was as if all the air in the room vanished

"No..." Flora whispered, her whole body suddenly shaking like a leaf

"No...Mrs. Faragonda you can't mean that he's...hes..." Flora sunk to her knee's looking up at Faragonda with eyes that practically begged for the words that she knew would come out of her mouth next would be a lie, but that begging, that hope in Flora's eyes vanished as Faragonda lowered her eyes

"He is headed straight for Linphea..." Faragonda whispered, and just like that Flora passed out, the entire world going black, It couldn't be true...her realm, the realm of Nature couldn't be next..., Flora could hear worried yells and she could feel someones arms wrap around her, but then even the sound disappeared as the concerned words of her friends turned to static at the same time her body went numb from the shock.


	11. Chapter 11: Linphea

**Chapter** **E** **leven**

 _"Linphea"_

Bloom looked at Flora, she had been moved from Faragonda's office and into her own room for rest. The nature fairy still looked so pale and sickly as Bloom looked at her and then over at her boyfriend Helia who sat at her side

"Will you be okay looking after her? We might not be back for a while" Bloom said and Helia looked over at her, his blue eyes shining with sadness as he nodded

"Thank you" Bloom said as she leaned down and gave him a hug

"If she wakes, tell her we are doing everything we can to save Linphea" Bloom said and Helia once again just nodded as Bloom looked around

"Stella, if you will do the honor?" She said and the Blonde nodded, they where all sad right now as Stella closed her eyes, humming slightly she then snapped her fingers causing the winx girls to disappear in a ray of pure light

 **Linphea**

 **Castle Gates**

The Winx appeared in front of the Linphea castle high located high up in the trees of the planet, the first one to step out of the ray of light was Bloom, followed by Musa, Tecna, Layla and then Stella. They looked up at the castle with a small smile on each of their faces as they took in the castle which looked like a giant leaf. Everything was strangely silent, no birds chirped, no animals, and definitely no people. The only person that they saw was Queen Krystal who stood in front of the castle gates with a grateful smile on her face

"Winx!" The Lilac haired queen said as she walked over to them, her steps brisk

"Thank you for coming! Wheres Flora?" the young Queen asked, confusion lining her voice as she looked over at Layla who shook her head

"She caught Ill will she heard that Linphea was the next realm on Klarin's list. She couldn't make it" Layla said as she hugged Krystal who just sighed

"Oh I hope she's alright, I was hoping she would be able to help me get all of the planets on board the ship" Krystal said, a note of sadness in her voice

"Ship?" Bloom said as she walked over to Krystal and Layla.

"Were moving all the rare plants of Linphea onto a ship to be evacuated along with my people" Krystal said and Bloom looked at her confused and Krystal sighed but Layla answered for her

"I called ahead to warn Queen Krystal about the threat posed to her realm and she decided to give the order for her people to Evacuate and take what rare plants they could with them just in case Klarin got here before we did" Layla said and Bloom just looked in between the two women

"Well we're here now Queen Krystal, you no longer have to Evacuate. We'll stop Klarin once and for all" Bloom said happily but Krystal shook her head

"Thank you Bloom, but you must forgive me when I say I'm not going to stop the Evacuation" Krystal said a coldness in her eyes that Bloom never thought possible for a fairy to posses

"why? Don't you trust us to keep your planet safe?" she asked and Krystal hesitated which gave Layla the chance to speak for her

"It's not that she doesn't trust us Bloom its just that-"

"Their is a lot more at stake here than my people's well being" Krystal cut Layla off

"Like what?" Bloom asked, it as her turn to be confused as Krystal moved a step away from Layla and a step toward Bloom

"Linphea may not be the center of the magical realm like Domino, or be as important as Solaria, but we do have a place in this realm. Without Linphea all nature on all of your planets will suffer. As the Queen of Linphea I have the express duty to make sure that nature survives." She said and Bloom pressed her lips together in order to keep herself from interrupting

"Linphea has no standing army, We haven't had a standing army for over fifty years. The weapons the other realms use to defend themselves only serve to poison the life we have made here. If you fail to save Linphea from this Klarin and we have failed to evacuate do you know how much nature would suffer?" Krystal asked Bloom, her lilac colored eye brow raising as if to ask the question again but Bloom didn't say anything

"Flora would be able to understand. Weather you save Linphea or we successfully evacuate, nature depends on our survival. Tell me Bloom, if I cancel the evacuation and everyone stays on Linphea while you try to destroy this thing threatening my realm, and you fail, will you be able to live with yourself knowing that you're responsible for the death of all nature everywhere?" Krystal said as she took another step toward Bloom which caused the red head to take a step back

"Krystal I think she gets it..." Layla said as she touched Krystal's arm but the Lilac haired queen jerked her arm out of her grasp

"No she doesn't get it. She may be a Princess Layla but she doesn't have the entire balance of all the realms on her shoulders." Krystal turned her head to look at Layla who had pulled away

"Flora understands the severity of the threat to Linphea, You Layla...You understand the severity because if the same thing happens to Andros you would be forced to do the same!" Krystal looked back at Bloom

"You are naive Bloom! Despite the power you hold, you don't remember what its like to loose, You will never understand what its like to fail because you have forgotten what its like! All the battles you have been in... every enemy you have faced you have won against!" Bloom looked at Krystal, her hands shaking and the Lilac haired queen saw her but didn't stop

"I will not chance my peoples safety when it comes to your possible failure" Krystal said and this time Layla went over and hugged her hard enough that the Queen couldn't shake her off

"It's alright Krystal, we will stop this man here, right now, he will not take Linphea" she whispered

"Just take it down a notch Krystal, we will do all we can, and you will do all you can" Layla said and slowly Krystal started to calm down, taking deep calming breaths. Krystal then looked over at Bloom

"Do what you can to save my planet Bloom, so that my people can return to their homes safely." Krystal said before bowing her head and walking off.

Bloom was stuck staring after the Queen of Linphea as she disappeared around the side of the castle, the last thing she saw was her long lilac colored hair flicking as she turned.

"I'm sorry Bloom, Krystal is just very worried. With her mother missing, and her brother abdicating, shes under a lot of stress." Layla said and Bloom sighed

"Its alright, shes right. We've always defeated everyone who has ever posed a threat to the realms. We've never had to worry about loosing because we've always managed to find a way to win. But this one, we don't know where the planets go or the people on the planets go when Klarin takes them. We don't even know if we can get those realms back, Queen Krystal has every right to be stressed...worried that we won't stop Klarin from taking Linphea, and if what she says it true, that all of nature will be in danger if we don't stop him from taking the planet...then we have no choice but to stop him right here, not just for Queen Krystal's sake, but for Flora. This is her home." Bloom turned at looked over at Musa and Tecna and Stella

"What type of Friends would we be if we let the bad guy destroy our friends home?" Bloom said, a smile on her face. The girls looked at one another and where about to say something when they all turned their heads when the heard a male voice say

"I would place a bet on... Not very good"

Bloom looked at the owner of the voice and it was all she could to to stop herself from gritting her teeth, Klarin was standing their in splendid green robes embroidered in gold thread. Bloom moved her hand as if she was about attack him but Klarin clicked his tongue

"I wouldn't do that" Klarin said with a smile

"and why not?" Bloom said, her eyes narrowing, but Klarin just looked at her, a cocky smile coming over his features as he reached his hand around the corner and brought it back again. Bloom's eyes widened and she saw a flash of Lilac hair, a collective gasp came from the winx girls

"why do you have Krystal" Bloom whispered just loud enough that Klarin would be able to tell that she had said something

"Well, you see dear niece, I wasn't planning on holding the Queen hostage but then when she walked right into me, anger practically steaming from her ears I knew I couldn't pass up the opportunity to use her against you." Klarin smirked. Bloom looked at Klarin, gritting her teeth now as a ball of fire formed in her hand and she threw it. The ball of flame sailed though the air toward Klarin, but his cocky features didn't change, but he did something that Bloom didn't think he would do. Klarin moved the queen and shoved her into the ball of fires trajectory

"Krystal!" Layla yelled as she brought her arms up, dragging water from the grass between the Queen and the ball of fire, creating a wall of water that caught the queen and stopped the ball of fire and slowly Layla brought the wall down, laying the queen down on the wet grass. Bloom threw another ball of flames at Klarin but it didn't seem to phase him as he brought a hand up and a wall of green fire intercepted the bright orange fire, causing it to dissipate

"Bloom...how is he able to do that?" Stella said, her eyes wide

"I don't know" Bloom hissed softly as she took a deep breath and brought her hands together and raised her arms above her head and then brought them apart, a ball of fire forming between her hands bigger than her head, Bloom reared her hands back and flung her arms forward, sending the ball of fire flying toward Klarin who was waiting for her attack. The wall of green fire absorbing the attack, but this time Klarin wasn't playing passive for as soon as the attack was absorbed he brought the wall down, condensing it into a ball no bigger than a quarter and flicking it at Bloom. The red head threw ball after ball of flame in an attempt to stop the small green orb from reaching her, but each time her fire got close to the green orb her attacks where flung off to the side, and then the orb hit. Right at the bottom of her ribs, just above her stomach the green orb hit so hard that it sent Bloom flying backward. She could feel the heat of the green orb of fire as it hit her so hard that despite her attempts to stand her ground she was flung into the air like a rag doll and sent bouncing across the ground, she would have gone flying right off the landing that held that castle if it wasn't for the trunk of the tree next to them stopping her. Sliding down the trunk of the tree about ten feet, she dropped onto a branch large enough to be a side walk and rolled onto her back, holding back a wince of pain as she felt something crack inside her body.

"Bloom!" Stella screamed as she ran over to her. Bloom was looking up at the sky, gasping slightly, almost all the air had be forced up and out of her lungs so fast that she felt the back of her throat burning and the smell of ammonia invade her nose

"Bloom! Bloom are you alright Bloom!" Stella said as she helped her sit up, but Bloom shook her head

"I'm fine." She said as she grabbed Stella's shoulder and stood, her legs wobbling

"You stay here with me" Bloom said and then looked over at Layla

"Layla. When you see an opening grab the Queen and run, take her to the ships and tell them to take off." Bloom then looked over at Tecna and Musa

"Tecna, you go with Layla and try to calculate a planet where the people of Linphea can land..." Bloom grit her teeth as she put a hand to her ribs

"Musa you help the people of Linphea load whatever they need on those ships" she said and they all nodded and started to run off, Layla stood where she was, her eyes on Klarin

"I don't think so" he smirked as he started to go after Musa, he took two steps before a ball of light hit him in the back of the head, sending his his hands flying forward in order to stop himself from falling head first into the dirt

"Layla go!" Bloom shouted as Stella launched another ball of light at Klarin. Layla nodded and ran toward the Queen of Linphea, grabbing Krystal and hefting her over her shoulder, yelping when she came within inches of another ball of light

"Watch it!" Layla snapped and Stella just shrugged

"Sorry, trying to save the world here!" She said as she threw another orb, each one connecting with the back of Klarin's head as Layla started running, following the foot prints left by Musa and Tecna.

Stella threw another ball of light and Klarin turned around grabbing it with one hand and crushing it

"I think we have his attention now Bloom" Stella said, her voice wobbling as she managed to summon another ball of light and throw it, only for Klarin to grab it once again, this time he held it though and threw it right back, catching Stella off guard and sending her stumbling back a few steps

"Bloom! What do we do!" She said her eyes so wide they looked like they where about to pop out of her head "Bloom!" she yelled as a green ball of fire was headed straight for her. Bloom pushed Stella to the ground, landing on top of her

"We keep him busy until we see the ships take off" Bloom whispered as she saw another orb of green fire headed toward them, Bloom stood her ground in an attempt to grab the orb, but her arm was knocked back and she felt something crack in her shoulder just before her entire arm went numb. Bloom grit her teeth and looked up, Klarin was now standing over them

"Is this all the offspring of Marion can do?" He said as he grabbed Bloom by her numb her numb arm, and it was all Bloom could do to keep herself from screaming in pain as he swung her around and sent her flying though the air against another tree

"You've had your entire life to master the dragon's flame and this is as far as you could get?" a sadness leapt though Klarin's eyes and he sighed, about to say something else until Stella jumped onto his back like a monkey, her legs wrapping around his waist as she tried to grab his arms, but each time she managed to get one in her grip she lost it in he attempt to grab the other one

"Bloom don't listen to him!" She yelled as she tried to grab his arm again

"You can do this!" she yelled, her eyes going wide as she felt two hand on her shoulders just before she was lifted up as if she was simply a child, and Klarin flipped her over his shoulders and onto the ground in front of him, He frowned as he looked up slowly

"This battle isn't very fai-" he was caught off as Bloom ran right at him, hitting him square in the chest with her numb shoulder and then went flying backward right into the tree he had thrown Bloom into not to long ago. She started battering him with her wings in an attempt to give Stella some time to recover, the fire on her wings singeing Klarin's hair and robes as he clawed at her, managing to grab some of the dark feathers in his fingers but it wasn't enough to stop Bloom as she clawed at him

"Magiflix; Diminix!" he roared and a green light emitted from the center of his chest and Bloom went flying backward, she flipped once but was able to stick a landing as her shoes slowed her slide as she looked back up at Klarin, now dressed in his Dragon leather amour, his Diminix wings, stained red with blood the feathers sticking together with dried pitch opened

"and how did you get that?" Klarin said as he eyed Bloom's Diminix wings before laughing and answering his own question

"It doesn't matter! You are still powerless against me!" He said as his wings flapped once before he soared into the sky at break neck speed, he left the planet faster than Bloom could stop him and was already spinning when she managed to fly out to meet him. A small Vortex was already forming by the time she had left the planet.

"No...no no no no no no no" Bloom said and flung herself at the small Vortex only to yell as she was flung backward, was their nothing she could do to stop him?! Bloom attacked him with her fire again only to have it flung right back at her, sending her spiralling backward out of control and into Stella

"we need to leave Bloom..." she said and Bloom shook her head as she tried to attack Klarin again but Stella grabbed her arm

"Bloom! We need to leave! We lost!" Stella said, and Bloom winced at the words

"Did everyone get off the planet?" Bloom whispered and Stella nodded

"They're evacuating right now, the ships are just taking off, by the time Klarin manages to eat the planet everyone will be gone" she said and Bloom looked up at her, gritting her teeth and then looking back at the Planet and then over at Klarin

"We'll beat him Bloom...But that won't be today...You're injured, and we don't know how to take him down yet" Stella whispered and Bloom closed her eyes, remembering the girl on Eris who had disappeared. Bloom slowly nodded her head and Stella nodded and they both started to fly away from Linphea. They flew to one of the ships that opened the hatch just enough for Stella and Bloom to jump in, their wings gone by the time they touched the metal floor of the ship. Bloom looked outside the window, watching as the Vortex wound itself around the planet slowly dragging it down into its darkness

"Its alright Bloom...We'll stop him" Stella whispered softly but Bloom only shook her head

"We lost another realm to him Stella...This is the second chance we had to stop him and we failed." She said and Stella sighed

"I know" she said softly

"Stell...How are we going to tell Flora..." Bloom said, her voice dropping as she looked away from the planet to look over at Stella who just shook her head, she then looked behind Stella to Layla and Tecna and Musa, all who looked at the ground in an attempt to avoid Bloom's eyes, No one knew.


	12. Chapter 12: The Plan

**Chapter twelve**

 _"The Plan"_

Bloom sat on the edge of her bed as the nurse moved her arm back and forth slowly, she felt no pain but she felt a slight twinge each time her shoulder rolled. Her long red hair was tied back into a tight braid that trailed down to her hips and wrapped around her hand, the nurse gave her shoulder one more roll before slowly putting her arm down

"alright, you should be all healed up by now" the nurse said as she looked up at Bloom who just nodded her head

"You have a visitor would you like me to send him in?" the nurse asked and Bloom simply nodded her head again as the nurse walked out of the room and Sky walked in and sat next to her

"Hey, Is everything alright?" he asked and Bloom nodded her head, but her lips where trembling, tears spilled forth from her eyes as she turned her head and rested her face on his shoulder as she felt his arms wrap around her body as she sobbed. She felt his strong hands on her back, rubbing her back soothingly as he whispered sweetly into her ear

"Its alright Bloom, you tried your best, everyone knows that" Sky whispered as he kept rubbing her back. Bloom kept sobbing into his shoulder for a little while longer before she moved her head back, her eyes where red and puffy from the crying

"Have you spoken to Flora yet?" Sky asked but Bloom only shook her head

"You should go see her...shes your friend" he said sadly, his hand resting on her leg. Bloom looked up at him though her lowered eye lasehs

"Don't you think I've tried Sky? Every say for the passed week I've tried but she won't see me. She just sits in her room with Queen Krystal and Helia all day...The only one of us she'll see is Layla and she wont tell me anything" Bloom said as she leaned forward, resting her head on her right hand

"I've failed her Sky, Linphea is lost and we don't know if we can ever get it back...We managed to save all of nature from dieing but at what cost?" Bloom asked as her eyes travelled over to the window. The curtains where drawn back to reveal a forest of what had once been evergreen trees filled with needles that where darkening to yellows and browns, with trunks that where rotting from the inside, even as Bloom looked out amongst the trees she saw one of the ever greens fall as if in slow motion against one of the trees near it, roll off of the trunk of its neighbouring tree and land onto the ground with hardly a thump to be heard as if the ground was hollow

"We messed up sky. When I talked to Queen Krystal last she said that if Linphea died all of Nature on all the Planets suffered..." she said softly and then looked back at Sky

"I think she was right, the way the forest here is starting to fall apart." Bloom said and Sky stood up

"Well lets go talk to her, and while we're headed that way we can go talk to Flora as well" He smiled but Bloom looked at him hesitantly

"alright" she sighed softly as she got up, Sky smiled as he grabbed her hand and they started walking though Alfea's hallways

"What if she doesn't want to see me Sky? What if Flora hates me?" Bloom said but Sky just shook his head

"You'll be fine, Flora can never hate you, just talk to her and Krystal" He said as he knocked on the door before opening it. The room was big as they walked down the small corridor to the living room where they saw Flora sitting on a tiny love seat with Queen Krystal, Helia sat on an arm chair as they all took turns speaking to a tiny rat like animal with large thighs, that stood like a rabbit, it was a digmole

"We wouldn't be asking if we didn't have any other choice" Flora said as she looked at the Digmole and it seemed to squeak back at her in only the three of them around the table could understand

"We're not planning to use it for any longer then it takes to—" Krystal looked up to see Bloom and Sky standing their and she poked Flora in the side, which caused her to look up at them.

"Flora...whats going on?" Bloom asked as she took a step back. Flora looked at Bloom as she got up and walked over to them

"What are you doing here?" Flora whispered and Bloom looked over at her

"I just wanted to talk to you, I was worried that because of what happened on Linphea you never wanted to talk to me again" Bloom said and Flora looked at her with wide surprised eyes

"Never want to talk to you again? Bloom are you kidding?" when Bloom didn't say anything Flora smiled

"Oh Bloom you silly billy. I would never not want to talk to you, its just that I need to help Queen Krystal with...well we're trying to restore nature" she said to her and Bloom frowned

"Explain?" she said and Flora smiled

"We're trying to get the animals to help us restore balance to nature by letting use use the ultimate power of the animals" she said and Bloom sighed

"So we really did mess up" Bloom said and Flora smiled

"Very, but if we're lucky the animals will allow us to use the animals ultimate power and create a new Linphea on the dead planet of Avani" She said and Bloom smiled

"what happened to 'no planet is a dead planet, only ones that need love'?" Bloom asked and Flora smiled but it was sad

"sometimes some planets are so far gone that we can't call them anything but dead planets. Its like life ever being on the planet is now just a legend in the history books" Flora sighed and Bloom smiled, and then stopped

"Wait...that just game me an Idea" Bloom looked at Flora

"Gather the girls and meet me in north tower as soon as you're done talking to the Digmole, I just thought of something that will give us an edge against Klarin!" she said and once Flora nodded Bloom ran off with Sky close on her heels

 **Alfea**

 **North Tower**

"So wait. You're saying we should release the three witches that we've spent oh I dunno...years trying to get rid of!" Layla yelled at Bloom and she nodded her head

"Yes"

"Bloom, I know you mean well, but even for you that's...that's very risky" Musa said and Bloom sighed

"I Know its risky and If I knew any other way I wouldn't suggest it, but since I don't..." Bloom trailed off as she looked at Flora and then at Musa who in turn looked at Layla and Tecna before sighing

"Alright if you think we should." Musa said and Bloom nodded

"alright so what were going to do is find Selina, Have her unlock the legendarium, read the Trix out, have them lead us to the place they managed to get out of Realix from, summon the ultimate power, and then take the fight to Klarin" Bloom said and they all nodded, but then Tecna coughed slightly

"that's all and good Bloom but don't we need to get hold of the power of the shadow fire as well?" Tecna asked and Flora nodded her head in agreement. Bloom bit her lip

"Well...then I guess we need someone to help us with that as well...Lets go to Selina and we can work it out from their" Bloom smiled, and all the girls though the looked hesitant agreed with her.

 **Earth**

 **Gardenia**

Bloom looked at Selina, her hands holding onto the table as she watched the girl twist the key in the ledgendarium and pull the key back, the book flew open and flipped right to the page they needed, the Trix where their as if they had known that the Winx where coming for them

"Alright Selina...read them out" Bloom whispered and Selina nodded her head

"Not to long ago three powerful witches who wanted nothing more then to rule the world..." Selina said and slowly a purple mist rose from the book and covered the entire room

"Free...Free" a voice whispered and then started to laugh, joined by two other voices who laughed along with it. The mist slowly started to fade to reveil three women dressed in dark clothing advancing out of the mist. They where about to leave when Bloom coughed and the white haired one, Icy stopped and turned around

"Oh, not you guys again" Icy said, her eyes narrowing as she crossed her arms over her chest

"Yeah sorry, but we need a favor" Bloom said and Icy almost laughed

"Why should we do anything for you?" The white haired witch asked with a smirk and Bloom just stood up and crossed her arms as well

"Because If you don't help us, We'll just let Selina read you right back into the Ledgendarium and we'll find another to help us out" She said and Icy looked her up and down

"all right, what is it?" Icy said, a small smirk on her face as Bloom slowly lowered her arms

"We need you to take us to the portal to Realix"


	13. Chapter 13: Realix

**Chapter Thirteen**

 _Realix_

Icy sat in the farthest chair she could find which coincidentally wasn't a chair but a white floral sofa that clashed with her black and blue outfit horrendously, her thin arms where crossed just under her chest and pressed against her ribs as her long sleeves hung down from her wrists, Darcy stood behind the sofa with Stormy as if guarding their eldest sister

"So what you're saying is..." Icy moved her hand which caused Musa's fingers to twitch in response, as if she was more then ready to send the white haired witch flying, but Icy didn't attack but instead examined her nails which looked like they had been painted with liquid frost and filed into razor sharp points. She let her voice trail off simply to create tension and she smiled as she slowly dragged her eyes away from her nails to Bloom who was leaning against the table

"That you want to get back into Realix, To get a power you gave back because you thought you didn't need?" Icy smiled as she lowered her hand so it was resting on her knee

"How Ironic that the most powerful fairy in the entire magical realm needs our help" Icy snorted as she turned her head up slightly, causing shadows to appear around her eyes which made it look like she was looking down on the fairies in front of her, which she was, She didn't even bat an eyelash when Bloom finally spoke

"I didn't need it at the time, It wasn't right to take what we didn't need" Bloom said and Stormy hissed, about to say something just before Icy raised her hand in a quick motion that caused Stormy to be silent

"Whats in it for us?" she asked as she leaned forward resting her head on the heel of her palm

"Yeah she's right, Why should we help you?" Darcy said, placing a hand on her hip and she flicked her fingers which caused the mirror on the wall to shatter

"why you little-" Musa was moving her hand about to retaliate when Stella grabbed her fingers and shook her head. The three witch's in front of them only grinned fiendishly, watching Bloom with the concentration of a lion watching prey. Bloom shivered, no matter how long they where gone the three women in front of her would always give her the chills, she still had nightmares of that day so long ago when she had thought her power taken from her by these wicked women, but she didn't let that fear hold her now as she took a deep breath

"What do you want Icy? Wealth? Power? Domino has both in spades, we have a whole treasure room you can take as much from as you like and we have power to spare if you want to stockpile your reserves. What will it take to make you three lead us to the portal to Realix?" Bloom said, her eyes seemed to be blazing with cold fire as Icy smirked

"I don't want your wealth Bloom or Domino's power, it seems to much like a charity if I take things that you give to me. We're witches, We take what we want weather we lie, kill or steal for it" Icy said which caused Stormy to laugh behind her

"What I do want is to know how you feel, knowing that in your blood runs just as much evil as good if not more. Evil that could destroy the entire world, and knowing that your family is just as twisted if not more so than mine." Icy said and Stella glared at her

"Bloom's family isn't twisted! Her uncle is just one bad apple on a tree full of good!" She said but Icy just rolled her eyes

"Oh Please, Even we didn't eat planets whole." Icy looked over at Darcy as she started speaking

"We just went to the planets and took the magic, we left the people alive" Darcy said and then stopped talking as Icy took over again

"But your uncle, he's making entire planets disappear according to what your saying." Icy said as she tilted her head to the side, letting her long white hair fall over her shoulder and down her arm, caressing the fabric of her short blue dress

"He has no desire to rule the realms like we do. If I know evil, and I do know evil, I would say he's aiming for the complete destruction of the realms. How does it feel knowing that you are the evil one Bloom?" Icy said and Bloom just stared at her. For several long seconds that slowly bled into minutes Bloom said nothing, watching as Icy sat their with her sisters standing guard over her

"Klarin may be wicked, but Bloom isn't. It's not blood or magic that cause evil, its action." It was Layla who broke the silence, her arms crossed as she looked at Icy who's face had now become cold just like her name, The question that she wanted answered lingered on the surface of her eyes

"Your mother believed that." Layla said

"And she would be appalled by how you turned out" Layla said and slowly the cold melted from Icy's eyes as she opened her mouth and laughed. The laugh was loud and pompous and vile, it was like every evil soul and wicked being was laughing with her, and the sound only got worse as Stormy and Darcy joined in, their laughs could only be described as a jovial darkness that bread madness. Icy brought her hand back and her hand curled into a fist as she hit the back of the Sofa, Stormy doubled over laughing as she held onto the sofa so she wouldn't go down, and Darcy's eyes where squeezed shut as she fought back the tears that came with her laughter.

Slowly the laughter died down, Icy being the last one to recover from the laughing fit

"I thought I recognized you, little water fairy." Icy said, her crystal blue eyes flashing

"We'll help you get into Realix." Icy said as she leaned back, crossing her arms once again

"But it will take time. We will need time to find the portal...and we want to do this alone" Icy said

"Bull shit!" Musa took a step forward but Bloom turned her head slightly and quickly Tecna grabbed Musa's other hand

"It's the only way we will help you" Icy said calmly

"Take it or leave it pixies!" Stormy hissed at them and Bloom frowned

"How will we know that you will return?" Bloom asked and Darcy this time was the one that scoffed

"Why wouldn't we? It's not like we have a choice remember? Selina can just read us back into the Legendarium if we don't come back" Bloom looked at the three witches, she didn't trust them but hat choice did she have? She had been bluffing when she had told them they could find someone else, they didn't have anyone else, so instead Bloom took a deep breath

"Two days." Bloom said But Icy shook her head

"Seven, We want to explore the realm a little bit before we do your dirty work" Icy said but Bloom shook her head

"Three" Bloom said

"Five" This time it was Darcy who spoke up and before Bloom could reject it Darcy put up a hand to stop her

"It will take us two days to get to the portal, but if the portal's not their anymore we will need the extra day to look around...See if it moved...and when we find it, or if we dont, we will need two days to get back" she said and Stella tilted her head in confusion

"Portals can move?" She asked and Darcy just smirked

"Of course, Especially if its a portal into the realm that is holding the most powerful force in the universe, who said it wouldn't move?" Darcy said and Stella crossed her arms

"And who said it would" Stella put both her hands on her hips and Bloom just glared at her

"Don't be provoked Stella" Bloom looked over at Darcy, giving her a warning glare before turning to look at Icy

"Five days. We will be expecting you back at Alfea by then and if you aren't then Selina will read you back into the Legendarium, clear?" Bloom said and Icy slowly stood up

"as Crystal" She said and turned her head, first to the right and then to the left

"Lets go sisters" She said and the three witches disappeared. Once the three witch sister vanished from he room Bloom Slumped against the table and put a hand to her head

"I didn't think I would get though that" she said softly as her eyes closed. Flora walked over to her and smiled

"Its alright sweetie, you did good" Flora said, rubbing Bloom's arm and the red head smiled

"Thank you" She said as she opened her eyes and sighed

"Now what are we going to do for five days?" Stella said as she walked over to the sofa and took a seat right where Icy had been sitting. Bloom just shrugged

"We can go back to Alfea and learn to control of Diminix...but I think we should all take a few days off" Bloom said and Layla frowned

"Are you sure we should do that? We're still reeling from what happened on Linphea" Layla said but Bloom frowned

"No, I think we should take some personal days, but while where doing that everyone should practice their Diminix, and when we return To Alfea in five days we should be more in tune with our Diminix power." Bloom said as she got up

"Does everyone agree" Bloom asked and slowly everyone nodded and Bloom sighed

"Good" she whispered as she headed toward the door

"Wait! Where are you going to go Bloom?" Stella asked and Bloom slowly stopped and turned around

"I'm going to go to Domino, I need to think some things though." She said and the look on her face must have made Stella stop and reconsider what she was about to say, because the fairy stopped and simply nodded her head, letting Bloom walk out the door.

 **Shadowhaunt**

Icy, Darcy and Stormy appeared in the dark throne room of Shadowhaunt their hair and clothes waiving with the dark magic they used to teleport themselves directly into the evil dominion of the shadow fire.

"Good work on getting us the extra time Darcy" Icy smirked as she looked at her younger sister

"You're welcome, I thought we would need the extra time for what you where planning" Darcy chuckled

"I'm so glad you can read me so well Darcy" Icy said as she lead the way to the center of the throne room, Darcy stood across from her and Stormy stood in between themselves

"Are we really about to do what I think where going to do?" Stormy whispered and Icy grinned

"Oh yes" Icy said as she reached out with her arms, her sisters doing the same. They closed their eyes and took a collective breath

"Great power of darkness we beseech you! Come to us the descendants of the ancestresses, our dark power calls to your dark power!" Icy said and then her two sisters joined in

"We call on the powers of darkness from the Abyss! All the power from every corner of the magical realm we call upon your power! Bind the shadow fire in a cage of ice and storm and darkness!" They said in unison, raising their hands above their heads which brought up a barrier that was shimmering blue and black with bright streaks flashing across its surface. A dark mist came up from the stone beneath and slammed into the barrier and a crack appeared, but the barrier didn't break as the three witches then said

"Shadow fire we come to take you as ours! The Queen of Ice, the Queen of Darkness and the Queen of Storms shall be the ones who command you now!" they yelled to the roof of the throne room, the entire castle started to shake as the dark mist tried to move, crashing into the sides of the barrier over and over until the three witches fell to their knees, dragging down the barrier and as soon as it was down the dark mist flew toward the ceiling but then stopped, swirling around and then with a disembodied roar the dark mist launched itself down. Icy was lost in darkness, her body engulfed by the strange mist until it finally soaked into her body. She slammed her fists into the ground and the stone cracked, She hit the ground again and again until the stone was rubble and it started to fall away to reveal a swirling portal beneath them. The three witches could see the realm of Realix just beyond the portal

"Realix!" Stormy hissed as she tried to reach in and enter though the portal and then screamed as she was thrown back

"Stupid! We can't enter Realix without the dragon fire's help!" Darcy snapped at Stormy as she groaned, slowly sitting back up

"Damn it! Does that mean we need that stupid red haired pixies help?!" Stormy growled out as she rubbed her head and Darcy raised an eyebrow as she looked over at Icy. Icy grinned, her face cast in shadow as she very slowly stood up, her dress was no longer blue but instead was a dark oxblood red and it was longer. The front of her dress rested at mid thigh but the back swooped down and entered a point once it hit the floor, her sleeves where also longer as they swung down to her knees, the neck line was cut low and intricate, swooping just below her breasts and cutting at points before swooping back in and creating a third point that showed her snow white flesh down to her belly button, her hips accentuated by a thin black belt weighed down by three tear drop shaped that pulled the belt down to form a V that wrapped around her waist, with each slight movement the three tear dropped weights chimed together and created dark sparks that could almost be mistaken for embers flying off a burning fire. Icy's white hair was pulled back in five pony tails, two on each side of her head and one on the back of her head tied back with see though black ribbons that where so long that they grazed the ground and flicked across the stone beneath them, the ribbons from her hair where so thick that they created the illusion of a black cape hanging from her shoulders. Icy slowly moved her head up and her right eye flashed light a deep dark red ruby, the grin on her face

"oh we need her help, but once we enter Realix, we will crush that no good fairy once and for all" Icy said, her voice now held a slightly gravelly undertone that easily caused her words to roll into an ending laugh, Darcy and Stormy joined her laughing as Icy tossed her head back, her laughing quickly turning manic.


	14. Chapter 14: Loss

**Chapter Fourteen**

" _Loss_ _"_

 **Domino Palace:**

The Eracklyon ship was slowly setting down in front of the palace of Domino, Bloom shielded her eyes from the wind it whipped up as she spoke into the phone

"I see you you" she said as the engines where turned off Sky's voice could be heard on the phone as he sighed

"Are you sure about this? Faragonda wanted her on Eracklyon so she would stay hidden." Sky said and Bloom shook her head even though he couldn't see her

"I know, but since Mirta's my cousin she should meet the rest of the family" Bloom said just as the hatch opened and lowered so Bloom could see Mirta standing their with her Arms crossed, Sky's sister was standing next to her.

"I gotta go, thanks Sky" Bloom said and Sky just sighed into the phone before he hung up. Bloom quickly put her phone away in her back pocket, smiling as Mirta walked down and stopped in front of Bloom, Princess Mirinda stood right behind her. Bloom smiled

"Welcome to Domino Mirta" she said as she looked at the slightly younger girl, to think that they where cousins, born on the same day no less. Bloom smiled

"Thank you for coming Mirinda, I didn't expect you but its still good company " She said and Mirinda smiled

"Thanks, Its so great to see the famous Kingdom" Mirinda said as she looked up at the castle

"Well Mirta, shall we get you dressed? Then we can go meet the family" Bloom said as she lead them into the castle and to the dress makers. Bloom threw open the doors and smiled as a short man walked over to them "Mirta, this is Landon, the Royal dress maker. He can make anything you want in a matter of minutes. He's very skilled and were very lucky to have him" Bloom smiled as the short man walked around Mirta, frowning

"So much black, it make you look to skinny and ugly like pale" Landon said with a slight lisp, her voice going in and out as he put stress on almost every other word. Landon frowned and then stood on his tip toes, stretching up his unnaturally long arms as he plucked a single hair from Mirta's head and glared at it

"Dark red, Cherry?" he said and looked up, raising an eye brow

"You get that from mother side of family, all of Domino's blood royalty have Blonde or Red hair...Unless you dye it..." Landon's nose suddenly had wrinkles in it as if he was trying to sniff out the smell of dye but Mirta shook her head

"uh, No, its natural" she said and Landon nodded his head "It is pretty color, but hard to work with." The man said as he went over to a white roll of fabric and started snapping his fingers

"Maybe to lighten up the drab that you bring into the castle, yellow?" he said as the fabric turned a bright yellow

"I don't really look good in yellow Mr. Landon" Mirta tried to object but Landon scoffed

"You do not say what you look good in, you do not know if all you wear all times is black" he said as he looked at the bright yellow again and nodded as he pulled the fabric out

"We will do yellow and pink for the dark red haired lady, and for You Miss Bloom? Will I make a special dress?" Landon asked as he looked over at Bloom who just shook her head "I'll go grab a dress from the back, nothing special, Today is about Mirta." Bloom said as she looked at her...Cousin

"I'll be right back" Bloom said as she turned around and left

"Mirinda you to!" Bloom said and Mirinda giggled as she quickly ran after Bloom. Once the two princesses where gone Landon snapped his fingers and the fabric disappeared

"Good, Now that the foreign princess is gone, I can do my real magic" he said as he cracked his knuckles and snapped his fingers

"You are a Domino Princess..." Landon said as a beautiful strapless dress appeared on Mirta

"You are very thin framed but you are pretty so we accentuate your waist" he said as he snapped his fingers, causing the skirt to flair out but then he shook his head and snapped his fingers again, causing the waist line to move up so the skirt started just above her belly button

"This is good" he said as the skirt met the ground, Landon snapped his fingers again and the top of the bodice took on a heart shape, dipping just slightly in the center

"Now colors...you like the dark colors?" He said and looked at Mirta who nodded her head

"Good. I put you in dark green top with bright pink trim" he said and clapped his hand as the dress turned green and the trim turned pink

"Done" he said "I do say so myself, this is one of my best dresses" he smiled and then looked at Mirta

"Miss Bloom!" Landon called and Bloom smiled as she came back out, dressed in a sky blue dress

"Oh! You look perfect!" Bloom smiled as she hugged Mirta

"Thank you Landon" She said and the short man just shrugged before he turned around and pretended to do something as Mirinda came back now dressed in a bright yellow dress that complimented her blonde hair and blue eyes.

"Alright...It seems we're all ready... I should introduce you to the family" Bloom said. She was about to walk out of the room when Daphne walked in, she was dressed in a light green dress and she wore a golden crown on her head. Daphne stopped when she saw Bloom and then smiled

"I was just coming to find you, I heard we had guests" Daphne said and Bloom nodded

"Daphne, This is Princess Mirinda of Eracklyon, She is Sky's little sister" she said and Mirinda stared at Daphne for a second before curtsying

"And this is Mirta, Princess of Domino..." Bloom said and Daphne frowned but before she could get a word in Bloom continued

"Mirinda, Mirta, this is Daphne, Queen of Domino, and my sister" she said and then whispered to Mirta

"It's not formally known yet, but Marion resigned with Oritel and they are living in retirement. Daphne rules now" she said but was stopped by a small giggle and Bloom smiled

"And that little giggle" Bloom said as she slowly moved so she was crouched down

"Is Little Princess Sabrina" Bloom said "Come out now, come meet some of my friends" Bloom said, and it took a few seconds but a head appeared from behind Daphne's skirts

"This is my niece" Bloom said as the girl slowly came forward, standing in front of her mother

"Sabrina is the Crown Princess of Domino since she is Daphne's daughter" Bloom said and Mirta smiled, curtsying

"It's nice to meet you Princess" Mirta said and the little girl giggled again and Bloom smiled

"Sabrina doesn't talk much, but she's very powerful, she can already control fire." Bloom said and Mirta smiled as she looked at Sabrina

"I'm Mirta" she said as she held out a hand toward the small girl and Sabrina hesitated but slowly brought her hand to meet hers, and when she did Mirta smiled as she shook it

"I'm a princess to, but I'm new to it, I hope I can learn a whole bunch from you" Mirta said to the girl, which made her beam in happiness before holding up one finger and run off. Mirta smiled as she then turned her head to Daphne

"It's nice to meet you Queen Daphne" Mirta said, but Daphne didn't seem to look pleased as she crossed her arms over her chest

"Why didn't you tell me about this Bloom?" she asked, irritation in her eyes as Bloom shrugged

"Because I knew that you would say no. I wanted you to meet her before you started forming your opinions" Bloom said and Daphne sighed

"Uh guys..." Mirta whispered but Daphne spoke over her

"I would have said no Bloom, because we need to make sure that she is really our uncles daughter, We can't just go around believing everyone who makes a claim to being royalty" she said

"Guys..." Mirta said, raising a finger

"Faragonda said that she's royalty, I trust her" Bloom said and Daphne sighed

"She could have been lied to"

"GUYS!" Mirta yelled, causing Bloom and Daphne to both turn their heads to her just before all the windows exploded with deafening sound, sending Bloom, Daphne and Mirinda to the ground, but some how Mirta was fine as she shielded her eyes with her arm. Two taps sounded as heavy boots hit the ground

"actually I can confirm she is my child" a male voice said and Mirta brought her arm down, her eyes wide as she saw the man standing their, causing her to gasp slightly

"Hello Mirta" he said "I missed you so much" Klarin said

"What are you doing here!" Daphne hissed from the ground, Mirta shook her head to clear her thoughts and then helped Daphne up, and then Bloom, Mirinda was uncontentious on the ground. Klarin smiled

"I just wanted to come meet my daughter, whats wrong with that?" he flashed a bright grin before looking over at Mirta

"Don't you want to meet me to?" He asked Mirta and she frowned, She didn't know if she wanted to or not, but he was already standing their

"I...Kind of" she said as she looked at him and Klarin smiled as he beckoned her forward. Mirta didn't know why but she felt her feet start to move toward him, and then she felt two hands on each arm. She turned to see Daphne and Bloom holding her back

"Don't fall for it" Bloom whispered

"He destroyed Linphea, all he wants is power Mirta" she said as she looked at Mirta "Please" she whispered and Mirta frowned before she took a step back. Klarin looked at her, taken aback and with a little hurt in his eyes

"Mirta...I've been looking for you, please come here?" he asked and this time Mirta saw it before it reached her and she ducked, something bright green swooshed passed her ear and collided with the wall behind her and Klarin frowned

"I was so hoping you wouldn't do that" Klarin sighed

"I ask again, Klarin, Why are you here?" Daphne asked as she dropped her hand from Mirta, and just as she did she saw the glint in Klarin's eyes as he snapped his fingers and Mirta disappeared and then reappeared next to him

"I came here for my daughter." Klarin said "I don't want to accidentally kill her when I destroy Domino" he said and Bloom's eyes went wide

"What!" She yelled and Klarin smirked

"I said I'm going to destroy Domino. Why would I want to keep this place around? Its just a sad reminder of the past" he growled out and Bloom glared at him

"Magic Winx: Diminix" she said and her two wings appeared on her back, the black feathers glowing like embers as the fire danced over her wings, her hair whipping up and lashing at her face

"You will do no such thing" she said as she flapped her wings so she was hovering just off the ground a fire ball forming in her hand. She was just about to throw it to when Klarin smirked, pulling Mirta in front of him and Bloom froze, what was he doing? Klarin grinned from behind Mirta

"I'm not a fool Bloom, I always come here with a back up plan" he said

"Let me go...or I'll Kill her" he said as his hand went to Mirta's neck

"w-what?" Bloom's eyes went wide

"You would kill your own daughter!" Daphne yelled, but Klarin only shrugged

"I have a goal in mind. If I must get rid of her in order to fulfill it, I have no problem" he said and Bloom's hands clenched into fists

"You monster" she whispered softly, but Klarin just smiled, watching as Bloom slowly lowered herself to the ground, her wings disappearing

"Good, now tur-" Klarin stopped when he thought he heard a muttering from Mirta, but he only caught the last half before suddenly he was thrown out the window as two wings appeared on her back, avian in shape. Fire danced around her wings but it wasn't red or blue like normal fires where. The fires that danced around her wings where pitch black and the feathers of her wings where as red as the fire that danced around Bloom's wings, they looked like exact opposites.

"How did you..." Bloom trailed off as Mirta shrugged

"I kinda guessed. I saw the fire on your wings and was so caught up in it, that by the time I heard the words coming from my mouth the wings had already appeared" she grinned and Bloom smiled

"All right." she said as she walked over to Mirta "Lets go kick some ass..." Bloom said as she put her hand on Mirta's shoulder

"No on threatens our family" She said and Mirta nodded, just as a flash of green light bounced off the walls in the room and then something flew by the windows, headed upward

"Crap! He's already going!" Bloom said "Mirta hurry!" she yelled as Bloom took off out the window, following just on Klarins tail.

The rush as she left the planet put Bloom off for a few seconds, but that didn't stop her as she launched attack after attack at Klarin, hitting him with everything she got but he didn't seem to be phased

"Stay away from Domino!" She yelled just as Mirta managed to come up behind her. Mirta started to attack as well, but Klarin only sighed as he brought his wings around and curled his body up, fitting his body inside a shield made by his wings, their attacks bouncing off of him

"What..." Bloom stopped attacking as she looked at the pair of wings protecting Klarin

"I thought I told you...I am far stronger than you Bloom" Klarin said from inside her wings, and suddenly he was glowing bright green, his wings pulsing, Mirta and Bloom could only stare as suddenly the wings snapped open, the green light acting like an attack and tossing them back...and all went black, all they could hear was a dark laughter coming from Klarin...

Several hours later Bloom was slowly waking, groaning slightly as she brought a hand up to her head

"W...what happened?" She asked groggily as she looked around, she was floating. Jolting awake Bloom looked around, everything rushing back

"Mirta!" She screamed, and she only needed to scream once before she saw her, curled up and crying silently. Bloom looked around, her eyes going wide as she quickly flew over to Mirta

"Mirta! Mirta whats wrong!" Bloom said as she tried to shake her. Mirta looked up, she was clutching something that looked like a book

"We..." Mirta started but then stopped as she uncurled her arms to show Bloom what was in her arms, It was a book titled 'How to be a Princess' Bloom looked at the book and then back up at Mirta's teary eyes,

"Sabrina had gone to get this for me" she said as she opened it to the cover page to show sloppy hand writing that said

'From Sabrina to Murta; Good luck'

Bloom felt her face fall as she read it and then she looked around, looking for her planet, but she found nothing, she could feel tears starting to come to her eyes as well as she turned back to Mirta

"How are we going to defeat him Bloom..." Mirta whispered as she clutched the book to her body again

"He's to powerful" Mirta whispered even softer and Bloom couldn't help herself as she leaned forward and hugged Mirta tightly just as the first tear escaped from her eyes.


	15. Chapter 15: The Ultimate Power

**Chapter Fifteen**

" _The Ultimate Power"_

It had been five days, five days of living hell for Bloom, not knowing what had happened to her planet, not knowing if her sister, her niece, her parents or her people where still alive, not knowing where they had gone, it was like when she was younger all over again, fighting Valtor and the Ancestresses and then freeing her people from the realm of Obsidian...only for them to disappear again, taken by what ever force her uncle was tampering with. Bloom paced across the floor as the other Winx girls sat scattered across the room, no one was moving, no one was talking. Loosing Domino again had been a bigger blow than they had ever thought, The entire economic system of the realms was out of balance, people scrambling for the last bit of precious Domino made items as if they had already given up on the planets return, but Bloom wouldn't give up, she couldn't give up! Bloom frowned as she turned to Selina who was sitting next to Flora

"Where are they?" Bloom snapped, she was more on edge then everyone else as Selina shrugged

"The day isn't over yet" she said and Bloom threw up her hands

"It mine as well be! We shouldn't have trusted them!" Bloom said as she started pacing again. Since Domino had been taken, four more planets had been eaten by Klarin in the five day's they had wasted on the Trix, The Planets had been Autumna, Kyros, Malidon, and Layla's home planet of Andros had been swallowed up by the dark hole that had become all to familiar to them, and ever since then the oceans of the realms had been silent, without Andros, the kingdom of water to guide the waves the waters had stilled and where slowly becoming stagnant.

It was another hour of waiting, another hour of pacing before the three witch sisters appeared dressed as they normally where, though Icy seemed different, Bloom couldn't place what had changed and besides she was already to wound up with the planets disappearing, it was only a matter of time before Klarin got to Magix or Earth, or any of the other planets, and at the rate things where going another planet would dissipate before they could do anything because they had to wait

"What took you so long!" Bloom snapped, she was so on edge she wasn't acting like herself, normally she wouldn't be so harsh, even to her enemies, but she couldn't help it, so many people where missing, so many men, women, children, all missing, and the worlds where once again being thrown out of balance. Icy looked at Bloom and then turned her head, Darcy instead took up the mantel and spoke instead

"we had to check on a few things...We found the portal but we couldn't enter Realix, We think you can still only enter if you're a neutral force" Darcy said but Bloom egged her on and Darcy smiled

"or entering it like you did last time" She said Simply and then Darcy's eyes widened just a fraction

"ah...so thats why you need us" Darcy chuckled as Bloom crossed her arms and Stormy frowned

"What do yo mean Darcy?" Stormy frowned and then Darcy smirked, raising her arm, the Gloomix appeared on her arm and Stormy soon chuckled

"You want to see if the Gloomix holds of Darkars' energy to open the portal to Realix" Stormy said and Bloom nodded her head, and then Icy smirked

"Lets try it" the white haired witch and just like that the fairies and the witches diapered, appearing in Shadowhaunt.

 **Shadowhaunt**

Bloom looked around the abandoned fortress and took a deep breath, it smelt the same as it did when she was forced here, the same darkness, the same alluring power. Bloom would never admit it but she had felt the allure of the darkness, the power it promised her while she wasn't in the right state of mind, and she had been so tempted to join that power and join Darkar, but she hadn't thanks to Sky...She missed him, they hadn't talked since Domino...Not a single word of condolences or worried phone call, but Bloom couldn't dwell on that right now. She looked down at the swirling portal and the ruined ancient city beyond, she slightly wondered at times what type of people had swelled in the ruins of Realix, but just as with Sky's absence, she couldn't dwell on the thought of the lost civilization as she looked at the three witches

"can you do that thing, back when you fought against Darkar, when you three became one thing?" Bloom asked and Stormy nodded her head, that was all Bloom needed to see before she then said

"Join hands" Bloom said and the three witches all to happily did as they where ordered, it put Bloom off, made her think that something was off, they never did anything she wanted without complaining or insulting her

"By the might of Darkness and Light joined, we enter Realix" she whispered and then looked at the Witches

"Jump" she said and at the same time the four of them jumped into the portal and into Realix

 **Realix**

The three witches landed with barely a thud on their toothpick thin heels, watching as Bloom fumbled to stand up. The gravity was different here, less forgiving, but the Witches where use to the the change, they had been in prisons far worse than the gravity change Realix offered. Icy smiled as she watched Bloom slowly get up, they only had to play her game a little longer. The three sisters had talked about what they should do the entire way back to Alfea, that dreadfully chipper fairy school, but they had come up with a solid plan, it was pretty much what Bloom wanted them to do, but of course with some mild differences that went in their favor instead of hers.

"Ready girls?" Icy smirked as Darcy and Stormy nodded as they joined hands, humming as they twisted their powers together. They joined together easily, their three bodies becoming one night dark being with long fangs. They all played a roll here, Darcy was keep the power of the shadow at bay while Icy did the talking and Stormy readied to go on the offensive if anything went wrong, They where ready for Bloom when they watched her change into her Enchantix form, it wasn't like all those fancy forms the had gained though the years would be any help, the ultimate power wasn't nature, it wasn't a state of mind, it was a living pulsing thing that had only one purpose...to serve, and the three witches where planning on making it fulfill that purpose. Bloom Slowly walked up the steps to the top of the flattened pyramid and the night black being floated toward her, standing at her back as they both brought their hands up toward the strange sky

"The Forces of Light and Darkness come to you together!" Bloom started the all to familiar chant, remembering it all to well

"Adero Caligo Conjungo" Bloom said as she took a deep breath, she could feel the wind pick up

"We ask for the Power!" Bloom continued, hoping Icy remembered her part

"Aduro e caligo"

"Conjungo" Bloom whispered the last word, saying the words again made her remember what they had meant, uniting fire and darkness, She and Darkar would have become the most powerful couple in all of the magical realms if he had managed to get the ultimate power...Bloom was lost in her thoughts, the whispers she had heard in her ears when she had become one with the darkness, the sweep of lips that weren't Sky's grazing hers, it scared her to think that as Dark Bloom she had enjoyed the thrill that came with that single moment right as they entered Realix, but that had been Dark Bloom, That had been the spell. Bloom looked up at the sky as it started to sparkle

"We are ready to receive the ultimate power!" Bloom said and slowly the red flower shaped container floated down from the sky. Bloom and the combined Trix turned around and watched as the red container hovered between them, it made Bloom take in a deep breath as she looked at the ultimate power, a beautiful fragile thing that could become even more dangerous then Klarin was if it wasn't used right. Bloom slowly started to reach for it and then heard a yell, it came from the other side of the portal, Layla, Musa, Stella, Flora, and Tecna watched and warned her just in time as a bolt of lightning shot at her. Bloom hissed, ducking to the side and grabbing the ultimate power, clutching it to her chest as she rolled to the edge of the Pyramid as the Trix separated so that Darcy, Icy and Stormy all stood before her, but Icy looked different, she was dressed in red and it made Bloom stiffen, it was the same colors as Darkar had worn, the only thing really different was the hair ties that made it look like she wore a cape, Darkar didn't have hair or hair ties, and his cape had been in crimson ribbons

"I believe that belongs to be Bloom" that voice, it made shivers go down Bloom's spine, it was the same voice that had belonged to Darkar, except it was warped, as if a mix between Icy's voice and the voice that had once been Darkar

"Darkar..." Bloom whispered and Icy just laughed

"Darkar is dead" Icy said simply "Only the Shadow fire remains, and his memories within" Icy grinned

"Such beautiful words the lord of darkness whispered to you, if Sky ever found out"

"You wont tell him a thing! That was years ago! It was nothing but a man trying to gain power, nothing more" Bloom hissed, everything had gone silent, even the Winx watching her, but Icy smiled, cruel, like a watching cat

"thats not what he was thinking, The ultimate power couple, not just in name." Icy said, her eyes flashing the dark red that Darkar's once flashed

"To think he got rid of us for a week whelpling like you" Icy said and raised a hand, darkness filled her hand before she threw it at Bloom, but she easily dodged, she had grown stronger now and Darkar was dead, Dark Bloom was Dead

"Thats enough Icy! I have the power! Nothing you can do can change that!" Bloom said, but Icy only smirked "We'll see" Icy said before she dispersed in a shimmer of Darkness, Stormy and Darcy following at her heels like good guard dogs. Bloom flew out of Realix and once she was out the portal closed, the ultimate power in her hands. She looked between the Winx

"We now have the means...to finish Klarin" Bloom whispered and the Winx nodded, they all looked uncertain, all hopping that this would work.

 **Somewhere near Solaria**

The Trix flew out into the open space around them, their magic keeping them from suffocating in the airless space as they looked at the swirling vortex in front of them, they could feel the power radiating from it, and they could tell that the Vortex could feel the power Icy had

"We come with information" Icy said, holding up her hands in a sign of peace, but the Vortex didn't stop spinning so she continued

"Bloom has gained the ultimate power, with intent to use it" Icy said and the Vortex seemed to rumble

"Why should I care? I am already powerful, they will need more then that to defeat me" Klarin rumbled and Icy smiled

"Are you sure? Why don't we help you, get rid of the problem, just in case." Icy said and Klarin seemed to think about it, the swirling slowing for a moment

"What would the price be?" The vortex rumbled and Icy shrugged

"Nothing much, just some of your power" The Vortex swirled, seeming to laugh

"Whats so funny!" Stormy snapped at the Vortex and it stopped laughing

"I will give none of my power to such weaklings" Klarin said and the Trix had the nerve to be offended

"Hey, We are not weak! The shadow fire roars in my veins!" Icy said, holding out her arms as if to prove a point, and Klarin just rumbled again

"More reason to keep my power to myself... What in your pathetic foolish minds made you think I would be stupid enough to share anything with you?" Klarin laughed and Icy turned red in the face

"Every conqueror needs some witches" She whispered and a long pause followed before Klarin finally chuckled

"Not this one" he said as the vortex swirled faster, causing their capes to be kicked up. The three witches eyes went wide as they knew what he was planning to do...they couldn't get away fast enough... The Vortex advanced, sucking them in, causing a darkness they had never seen before to cascade around them.


	16. Chapter 16: The Battle

**Chapter Sixteen**

" _The Battle"_

Bloom looked at the Winx girls, turning her head from side to side to look at all of their faces, she could tell what they where thinking but instead she let Layla finally say

"What where the Trix talking about when they mentioned Darkar?" She asked as Flora helped Bloom to her feet. Bloom frowned

"It's a long time ago, and he's dead, does it really matter?" She frowned and they all nodded their head almost in unison

"Darkar wanted us to be a power couple, not just in name." Bloom started

"While we where in Realix before I started the spell we explored the realm to see if we could find anything but we only found strange carvings. Darkar wanted to see if the people of Realix had once had other powers, he wanted to find out find out who the People of Realix where. As we looked we found nothing except for lists of random words in a language we did not all together know. He knew some words and for some reason the Dragon fire within me knew some words...We where able to translate some of the words...and we managed to piece together one of the sentences...Only together can the power be controlled" Bloom smiled

"He liked to think that that meant that we where meant to be together and he planned to release me from the dark spell after we had gained the ultimate power, and he wanted us to join in marriage" she said and they all gasped

"Did you tell Sky?" Musa asked but Bloom shook her head

"We weren't together, especially after the Diaspro thing, and once Darkar was dead the we where then facing Valtor, Then Ogron, Acheron, Tritannus, The Ancesstesses, Politea"

"Okay okay we get it!" Stella yelled and Bloom smiled

"Sorry, I just wanted you to get the point...with all the evil we had to stop it just never really came up and it wasn't that much of a deal..." Bloom trailed off which let Stella speak up again

"are you going to tell Sky?"Stella asked but Bloom shrugged

"Maybe, I'll think about it" Bloom said

"Alright. Lets get going" Bloom said and they all nodded

"Magic Winx, Diminix!" they yelled together, light flickering though the air, they all gasped, their wings coming out but their clothing also changed. Bloom was shocked to see that she was dressed in dragon scales. She wore strange illuminated dragon scale pants that half way down the left leg changed to black and a blue dragon scale shirt that stopped just above her belly button, two straps crossing her abdomen, black boots, and when she twirled she felt a cape tickle the back of her legs, she brought her hand up to feel her hair, all of it was put up except for two braids that ran down on the sides of her face, she ran her hands down the braids as she rolled her shoulders and felt her fire coated wings against her dragon scale clothing, the flames tickling her skin as she turned and looked at the others, Everyone was wearing something new.

Stella with her pink and orange, gold and yellow sun shine like wings stood looking at her hands as they where covered with beautiful yellow gloves that went to her wrists, she moved her hand and slapped Flora's bramble wrapped lower arm and her hand went straight, the brambles where crushed and slightly burnt, but Stella was grinning any time her hands where going to be hurt the gloves turned to gold. Stella flexed her hands again before looking at the rest of her out fit. She was dressed in a beautiful layered yellow dress, the top layer was a pale yellow and each of the layers got darker and darker until it ended mid thigh as a dark yellow with streaks of orange going horizontally across the layer, bleeding in with the yellow. She had a cape that did the same thing, it started yellow and went down getting darker but the cape didn't have a singularly orange color, instead the cape had all the colours her wings had. Stella smirked, turning her head to look at Flora.

Flora was glaring at Stella for a little while after she had slapped her arm, but the glaring was soon in the past when she looked back at the brambles wrapped around her lower arm from her wrist to her elbow, the thorns grew back sharper and longer as if expecting another attack. Her white bramble covered avian like wings pulled forward messing with a cape that was out of her vision and she smiled as she let her wings go back so she could see her clothing, it was a dress, a pale lilac color and a sash around her hips with one end that trailed down to her knees, she wore brown flat sandals with a thick back that went up to her knees with bands that wrapped around her legs, attached to her sandals where leaves of white and gold. Flora then turned her head to look at Stella, their eyes meeting as they nodded to each other before turning to look at Musa.

Musa's wings, both pair where strange as they where a mix of white and silver feathers that where fluttering around her, she was dressed in a pair of high heeled boots that went up half way up the bottom of her leg, she wore a skirt that went half way down her thigh but before stopping, the skirt was an amazing bold pink tight around the hips that flared out like a tutu until it stopped, her shirt was just as pink as her skirt but it had a small V of fabric cut out of the top showing a treble cleft that seemed to be painted to on her skin, little chimes dangled from the end of her top, making small chiming sounds any time she moved.

Tecna looked at her fingers, they seemed to be buzzing with electricity, and for all she knew they could be. She hadn't been expecting the strength of her power hitting her like a storm of lighting so once she had changed she had found herself on the ground and when she sat up she felt a buzz go though her head as she felt a cape rest against the back of her arms, her hair was pulled back into two braids except for a few loose hairs that dangled in front of her eyes. She wore a one piece with a strange dial holding a belt just below her chest. She had long sleeves and shorts, and when she stood up she smiled down at the purple ankle boots tipped with metal, they would be useful.

Layla stared down at her clothing, a little shocked at what she wore, but she wasn't really surprised, after all she had been given her Diminix by a witch. She was wearing black shorts with some sort gypsy looking blue hip shawl over it, and a black shirt with a blue stripe down the center that looked like a half corset that stopped a bit above her belly button, she had a black cape that went down to the ground which made her dark blue ankle boots stand out against their dark background, Dark fishnets went up her legs. Layla looked at everyone else and then she pulled her wings forward, this was the first time she was seeing them and she gasped, despite the darkness of her outfit her wings where beautiful, they where made of beautiful blue crystal and Layla couldn't help but smile, this was far better then she could have hoped for. Layla looked at Tecna and Flora, Musa, Stella and then to Bloom

"Lets go" she said and they all nodded before they took off.

 **Near Solaria**

Klarin was wrapped around Solaria, savouring the screams of the people below, his laughter echoing though the planet as the King tried to attack him, dressed in the power of the planets three suns as he tried to destroy him, which only made Klarin laugh even more as he managed to wrap the vortex around the planet and swallow it whole. Klarin would have savoured the taste of the the sunny planet if it hadn't been for the figures coming toward him, capes fluttering out behind them with wings in so many colours it was blinding for a second even to the vortex. Something growled deep within the vortex, he was hungry for more power and these people seemed to have what he wanted, power...expecially the red headed one, so much power came from her. He thought he felt something rebel inside of him but he quickly shut it down and slowly started to move toward them.

Bloom and the rest of the Winx where flying toward Klarin, they had tried to appear on Solaria but they hadn't been able to make it as it had already been attacked, so they had flown the entire way. When they saw Klarin moving toward them Bloom stopped

"We need to stop him here." Bloom said as she looked at the girls and they all nodded

"Summon all your power girls!" she said and they all nodded, raising their hands above their heads, power forming in their hands

"Fire!" Bloom yelled and they fired, their power hitting like a hammer and sending Klarin back a few inches. Bloom smiled

"Seems like we do have some power" Bloom said

"Get ready to attack again!" Bloom yelled as they started to summon their power again as Klarin rushed forward, but he still moved slow, his mass slowing him down

"Wait!" they heard a scream and their power faltered

"Mirta! What are you doing here!" Bloom gasped

"I wanted to help...He is my father after all" Mirta said, she had her wings out, but she to had a different outfit, but it was just like Bloom's except instead of blue scales the scales where red. Bloom looked like she was about to say no, but then she thought about it

"Alright" Bloom said "We'll beat him together!" Bloom smiled as Mirta flew over so she was hovering next to her

"Lets do this!" Mirta and Bloom said together as they raised their power and fired at Klarin in a continuous stream

"Alright everyone! Keep it up!" Bloom yelled as she brought her hands down, watching as Klarin steadily moved forward. Bloom took a deep breath

"Lets end this" she whispered as she pulled forward the ultimate power into her hands and looked at Klarin, she lifted her arms above her head and though her hands forward and her eyes went wide.

The power wasn't working and when she had thrown her arms forward the power flew from her hands still in its container, it went flying though the air and into the waiting maw of the Vortex

"Oh no..." Bloom whispered, her body shaking

"Don't worry! We can still beat him!" Mirta yelled and Bloom looked over at her, gulping down her fear as she nodded, but not for the reason Mirta was thinking

"Mirta's in charge!" Bloom said as she curled up and pushed off, she flew though the air after the ultimate power

"No wait! Bloom!" Stella yelled after her as Bloom disappeared inside the Vortex.


	17. Chapter 17: Weakness

**Chapter 17**

" _Weakness"_

Bloom was floating in the darkness her back arched and her entire body seeming to be relaxed as slowly her body turned, her back arching forward and her arms flopping forward lazily as she looked down in the darkness, what she assumed was downward, she saw all the planets just floating around lazily, planets that didn't belong here ' _why do I care?_ ' Bloom thought as her eyes roamed over the planets, she saw dozens, thousands, and then millions of people asleep on the planets, The king of Solaria laid in the center of the street the suns gone and his breathing shallow, he looked like he was dieing ' _why do I care?_ ' Bloom thought again as she turned around some how and was once again looking up, she moved her body slightly so she could avoid a floating rock and she frowned, why where all the planets here? Why was everyone sleeping, they shouldn't be sleeping should they? Bloom was still thinking when she felt a tug on her body and then she started falling, but still she couldn't bring herself to care as she was pulled onto a planet covered in Oceans. Andros.

Her body hit hard, causing her to bounce, her shoulder cracking as something broke within her body. She stopped moving and rolled onto her back, looking up. Only darkness...She could hear the roar of the oceans in her mind, was it her mind? Bloom didn't remember. Why had she come here? Bloom tried to raise an arm but she felt so tired, and her hand barely made it off of the ground before slamming back down. She turned her head back up to darkness, it was so beautiful, so beckoning, it seemed so friendly. Bloom blinked, thought she had blinked, and then she saw a vague shadow hovering over her. Bloom blinked again, another shadow appeared, another blink, a third shadow, and then another blink, but this time she kept her eyes shut.


	18. Chapter 18: Strength

**Chapter eighteen**

" _Strength"_

Bloom opened her eyes, blinking several times as if to get something out of her eyes, it hurt to blink, but she was able to keep her eyes open now. She found herself looking up at stalagmites, and when she turned her head she saw stone pillars. The cave was massive it could have been as large as a house for all she knew, and that was only the cave she was in. Bloom tried to stand up but couldn't something was weighing down her chest and when she looked she frowned, it was a rock, it didn't look like the rock could weigh to much but it was heavy none the less. Each time Bloom tried to move she couldn't and soon she found herself giving up 'why should I care?' she thought as she closed her eyes willingly this time.

Something cracked and Bloom opened her eyes, she felt as if someone had kicked her in the side of the head and by the way her head was turned, looking toward a wall of the cave, the throbbing in her head, she felt as if she had been kicked

"Wake up loser" Bloom heard someone snap at her, she knew that voice, but she couldn't place it, who was it?

"Do you think the fall made her stupid in the head or something" another voice, it reminded her of a spring storm back on Earth...a Storm, Stormy? Why did she think that was a name.

"Maybe she didn't get enough power?" another voice, this one full of Darkness

"Please, she got enough. She's practically glowing. Besides, if we don't keep it near us we'll end up just where she is" this voice made her eyes go wide, shock maybe. She turned her head now and the first thing she saw was the hair, beautiful white hair that seemed to flow like a river, then her eyes focused on the faces, Purple, Blue and Grey make up on all of their faces, Golden eyes Blue eyes and Purple eyes, they where so pretty, the thought must have shown on her face because the one with Blue eyes grinned

"You see something you like Princess?" it was a voice that reminded her of ice, warm ice that promised death and she closed her eyes as if accepting it

"oh no you don't!" the Storm like voice said and lifted the rock off of her chest before pushing her up so she was sitting. The woman with the dark voice came over and slapped her, painful, sharp strikes to both sides of her face that had her eyes opening again

"Darcy?" Bloom whispered and the golden eyes witch grinned

"Welcome back" Darcy smiled and Bloom blinked at her confused

"what are you three doing here?" Bloom asked as she turned her head to see Icy, her eyes wide. Icy had the ultimate power in her hands

"Why do you-" Bloom was cut off when Stormy moved away from her and her body fell back onto the ground

"Don't worry, we can't use it" Icy said, putting a hand on her hip

"We've tried" Darcy said as she stood and helped Bloom to her feet

"It didn't work for me either" Bloom said as she took a deep breath

"Why do I feel so week?" Bloom asked and Icy smiled

"It's Klarin, He eats the planets and their people, drains them of their power...The ultimate power has been keeping us...Darcy, Stormy, you and me alive." Icy frowned

"This is the first time since we where swallowed by the Vortex that we three have been able to return to our three origional bodies. Up until you stupidly threw the ultimate power in here, we where stuck together."

"Sorry" Bloom managed to get out, but Icy shook her head

"It's alright. You being here works in our favor" Icy said as she held the ultimate power out to Bloom

"We can not destroy him alone, and from what I gathered from outside neither can you or your little Pixie Club" Icy said

"You can read this right?" Icy said when Bloom didn't reply and the red head frowned as she looked at the flower shaped container that held the ultimate power. Squinting Bloom nodded her head

"Viris Aduro e Caligo...Strength from Fire and-"

"Darkness" Icy cut Bloom off and looked at her

"If we are going to destroy Klarin we must work together" Bloom said and Icy bit her lip, but nodded her head

"Strength from Fire" Bloom said as she held out her hand, waiting for Bloom to take it, Icy grinned as she grabbed Bloom's hand, and then Darcy and Stormy grabbed her hand as well and then joined together, the three witches becoming the dark being of night they had been in Realix

"and Strength from Darkness" The warped voice of the three trix said. Bloom and the Dark being turned around, standing back to back

"alright, lets do this"


	19. Chapter 19: Resistance

**Chapter Nineteen**

" _Resistance"_

Mirta was gasping as she knelt on a plat form made from Morphix, Layla had made dozens of them so they could jump around. Klarin was strong, but she wasn't going to let him win, father or not. Mirta stood on the plat form

"Why are you doing this!" she yelled out to Klarin who just laughed

"Because I can" he said as darkness spiraled out from the center of the Vortex toward the Winx and they all launched their power at them. Mirta easily warded hers off, but when she looked to the side she saw Stella scream as she went flying, struggling to keep her wings flapping

"Stella!" Mirta yelled and Layla looked over to Mirta

"I'll get her" she said as she flew after Stella. Mirta looked back at Klarin and Dark fire appeared in her hand and she threw it at Klarin, but it barely phased him before he just started laughing again before sending another burst of darkness at them, once again Mirta was able to ward it off, but as she turned to look at the Winx she saw Flora floating in the open space, knocked out and Tecna on one knee supported by Musa, blood running down the side of her face and staining her pink shirt

"...Crap" Mirta whispered as she looked at them

"Can you still hold him back?" Mirta asked but Musa looked unsure, Tecna tried to stand but each time she tried she just fell farther, it became harder to stand and Mirta bit her lip. If she was in charge she had to make the call

"How loud can you make your music?" Mirta asked and Musa looked confused for a second before smiling

"As loud as you like" Musa nodded and Mirta nodded

"One shot. Make it count" Mirta said, Klarin was almost on them.

"On the ready...Get set..." Mirta launched herself for Tecna as Musa flew forward her wings stretched out behind her. Mirta grabbed Tecna and then grabbed Flora's arm as she started flying backward, if Musa did this right they would go flying.

At first it was the chiming of bells that made Mirta look back, and it was what she saw that made her eyes go wide as Musa opened her wings wide, her arms open as if ready to fall backward, her head tilted back just because the loudest most horrifying sound she had ever heard came from the Fairy of Music. Mirta couldn't even consider it music as she let go of Tecna and Flora in order to cover her ears, but still she couldn't get the sound out of her head, the sound of screaming and fear and hatred came from Musa's wings, Mirta never even knew that hatred has a sound let alone it could be considered music. The sound was so disturbing that Mirta started to feel something wet come from her ears, and when she moved her hand away she saw blood coating her fingers. She then heard a scream, a strange scream that wasn't part of the music just before Musa went flying past her. Mirta looked backward to see light radiating from within the Vortex.


	20. Chapter 20: Power

**Chapter Twenty**

" _Power"_

"Aduro e caligo"

"Conjungo!" Bloom and Icy yelled together, holding the ultimate power in the air above their heads, even though the trix where now together it was still Icy's voice

"We all upon the ultimate power, the Power of the Shadow fire and the Power of the great Dragon!" they yelled

"The great Phoenix and the Great Dragon ask for the power! Release yourself at our request! Save our world!" they said, Bloom's eyes where nothingness, they where black with shadows, as if her insides where created of the shadows in side of her. She could feel something in her dragon fire, it wasn't foreign, it was as if it was deep inside her dragon fire, something that she had always had but had always refused. The dragon fire had darkness, she could feel it, it wasn't evil but it was darkness none the less.

Icy on the other hand had eyes glowing with fire, a fire she hadn't felt when she had initially taken the shadow fire from shadowhaunt. Yes the shadow fire was indeed fire but it wasn't the fire she was feeling, it was a warm, protective fire. Icy closed her eyes, she remembered now, this was the fire she had been fighting all these years, this was the true dragon fire, it wasn't something she had stolen. No. It was apart of the shadow fire just as she could feel, some how, that the shadow fire was in the dragon fire...They where the same thing, two sides of the same coin.

"Aduro e Caligo Conjungo!" they yelled together

"Protect the planets of magic and return them to their places in the realm! Return them their magic!" Bloom cried out

"Destroy Klarin and return the realms!" Icy yelled, and then together they yelled out

"Aduro e Caligo! Conjungo! We are Darkness and Fire, We are Fire and Darkness! Together we ask of you, we command of you! Do what we can not separated! Be the catalyst of our power!" The ultimate power pulsed, a wave of light coming out of the ultimate power, followed by a wave of darkness and then another wave of light

"Aduro e!" Icy yelled

"e Caligo!" Bloom yelled, the e overlapping as they then yelled together

"Conjungo!"

The dark space that had been stealing their power from them, from everyone that had been swallowed by the Vortex, from even the planets, was filled with pulse after pulse of alternating darkness and alternating light

"ADURO E CALIGO CONJUNGO!" they yelled again and the entire space was filled with light.


	21. Chapter 21: Darkness

**Chapter Twenty One**

" _Darkness"_

Mirta awoke face down on the ground in the dirt and she groaned. Her body ached as she moved trying to avoid crushing any more flowers as she saw she had landed in a flower bed, but she did not know where she was until she stood. People where uncontentious everywhere, but the unmistakable face of the King of Solaria was right next to her, he was passed out , he probably still had yet to awaken. Did this mean that the Vortex was destroyed? Mirta looked around, her long cherry red hair bouncing around her shoulders as she turned to see what happened. Houses had been turned to rubble and where now just laying on the ground in abandoned piles. She saw the Winx girls scattered around all passed out in random places, Flora was on the steps of the palace, Stella and Layla in twin trees across the clearing, Musa was on the roof of one of the standing houses, and Tecna was in a pile of ruble, but no sign of Bloom. Mirta continued looking around, worry spurring her actions when she found the Trix but she still did not find her cousin. She kept looking as must as she could and then she saw some red hair, buried under a pile of rubble in the center of the town and she ran forward

"Bloom!" She cried out and started tossing rocks only to cry out in anguish when she saw that it wasn't Bloom, it was Klarin. Mirta's hands turned into fists. Where was Bloom! Mirta took a deep breath and crouched down, grabbing a sword before walking over to Klarin and raising it above her head. Mirta trembled slightly, the sword shaking in her hand, She would end this right here, right now. Mirta looked at Klarin, her body shaking

"Do it...Just do it" Mirta whispered, her hands jerking as a groan came from the man and he started to open his eyes

"Mirta..." he whispered as he looked at her, tears welling in her eyes as she gripped the sword tight and then the blade dropped.


	22. Chapter 22: Together

**Chapter Twenty Two**

" _Together"_

Mirta sat on a stone bench with Flora sitting next to her, rubbing her back as she watched as Klarin was frozen and wheeled onto a transport ship, he would be going to Obsidian, the ice was just a precaution so he wouldn't escape before they got him to his new prison

"I'm sorry" Flora whispered but Mirta shook her head "It's fine...I just, I'm worried about Bloom" she said as she looked over at Icy, Darcy and Stormy. They had been hand cuffed and forced to sit on the ground. The three witches had been questioned about Bloom's were abouts but all they got was that she had been their before the Vortex exploded, and that she wasn't their after It was nothing Mirta could go on but she felt that Icy was hiding something, but even when Mirta had tried to get her to speak, she didn't.

"We're all worried about Bloom, But she's smart, wherever she is she can find her way back." Flora said and Mirta nodded her head, but she didn't believe it. She just kept watching the Trix, something was up, the way they complied with the Magix guard. That's when Mirta's eyes went wide, fire flashed around their wrists and the cuffs where gone. The three witches stood up and looked around, they spotted Mirta and Icy waved before she disappeared, followed by Stormy and then Darcy who looked Mirta's way before blowing her a kiss and then disappearing.

 **Shadowhaunt**

The three witch sisters appeared in Shadowhaunt their faces placid

"are we running?" Darcy asked and Icy shook her head

"No. We're witches, we don't run" she said as she brought her arms forward and summoned the ultimate power out. Stormy and Darcy gasped

"When did you get that!" Stormy asked, her eyes wide when she saw the flower shaped box. Icy looked at the box and shook her head

"When the vortex exploded and we landed on Solaria the ultimate power was right next to me, just sitting their"

"Are we going to use it?" Darcy asked but Icy just shook her head

"We can't. It's useless without the dragon fire. Bloom knows it, I know it, Darkar knew it, and who ever managed to subdue the ultimate power of Realix knew just how to make it so it couldn't be used to our advantage" Icy said and then gulped

"I'm giving it back" Icy said as she looked at Stormy and then at Darcy who both seemed to understand before nodding. Icy moved down onto her knees and dropped the ultimate power into the portal and watched as it was sucked in. Icy sighed slightly and summoned the power of the shadow fire and started to fill in the floor, hiding the portal.

"We must forget that this portal exists" she whispered before she turned her head and walked up to the throne of Shadowhaunt before sitting down

"and we will protect it. Any one who asks for it will find their bones decorating the walls of shadowhaunt" Icy said but Stormy frowned

"Why? We don't protect things Icy!" Stormy hissed between her teeth

"What happened to taking over the world! Being Queen's of the realms!" Stormy snapped and Icy looked at her

"We are the Queen's of the realms!" Icy yelled at her, her nails digging into the stone throne she sat upon

"But we stick to the shadows, we rule this world though the darkness of the people. We protect this world though the Darkness, we use the power of Darkness to destroy what those pitiful disgusting pixies can not. We will destroy anything that threatens our power and we will become known as the Queens of all darkness and evil and rot. We will become the Queens of the underground." Icy said, and Darcy smirked before saying

"alright, I can deal with this" she said before walked over to Icy and Icy smiled, raising a stone throne beside hers and Darcy took a seat. Icy looked over at Stormy

"Please, Join us Stormy. We are sisters, and together we will rule the darkness of the world." She said and Stormy smiled, shaking her head before walking up to Icy

"Fine. But if you start going soft of me Icy I won't hesitate to end you myself" Stormy said and Icy brought up another stone throne next to her and Icy sighed

"Good. I wouldn't want to soil my name with good deeds." she said as she rested her head on the back of her throne

"Now, all we need is subjects." Icy turned her head up "We will fill the halls of shadowhaunt with all the dark creatures of the world, Ogre's, Trolls, Witches, and anyone who accepts darkness as power will be welcome in our realm" Icy said and Darcy nodded before saying

"Our realm. The Kingdom of Shadowhaunt. What do you think Stormy?" Darcy asked and the Purple haired witch turned to look at Darcy before chuckling

"I like it"


	23. Chapter 23: Bloom

**Chapter Twenty Three**

" _Bloom"_

Mirta tossed and turned in her sleep, tears rolling down her eyes as she dreamed. It had been almost four months since Klarin had been taken to Obsidian, the planets had been brought back some how, power restored. Mirta's eyes snapped open, the had yet to find Bloom...or according to Flora, Bloom had yet to find them, it made her want to sob out loud in the darkness, she had just found a family, Bloom, Daphne, Sabrina, Marion and Oritel, even Klarin despite his evil, had been family, but now that Bloom was gone it didn't seem like she was welcome on Domino despite her heritage being proven. Mirta turned in her bed and looked at the balcony, and she frowned, something was flickering outside. Mirta sighed as she stood, forcing her feet into her kitten slippers and grabbing her robe from the end of the bed, wrapping herself in its warmth before walking over to the balcony, throwing open the glass doors and stepping outside. She looked across Alfea's court yard, it was peaceful, the flickering gone. Mirta shook her head, she must be seeing things. Mirta turned to leave when she thought she heard something

 _"...mirta"_ it was a soft delicate voice that caused her to turn her head and Mirta gasped, falling to her knees, her hands coming up to cover her mouth. Bloom was standing on the railing of her balcony, or at least it looked like Bloom. She was covered head to toe in fire and her wings where huge, they looked exactly like a butterflies wings. Bloom's hair flicked in the fire as if it was part of it and Bloom smiled

 _"Hello Mirta...It's good to see you again"_ she said without even having to move her lips

"Bloom...I've missed you so much" Mirta said, she was crying now as she reached out to touch her but Bloom shook her head and moved backward, she was floating in the air about a foot away from the Balcony

 _"No Mirta...you can not touch me, The Dragon fire though peaceful, would harm you"_ she said. Bloom looked sad when she saw her, but she then smiled

 _"Why haven't you gone to see Sabrina? She misses you."_ Bloom asked but Mirta sighed

"I don't think she would want to see me" Mirta whispered

 _"_ _Why?"_ Bloom asked and Mirta looked up at her and Bloom sighed

" _ah...I see...You feel like you don't belong"_ she said and Mirta nodded. Bloom smiled as she moved back over to the balcony and sat down on the railing

 _"Do not worry about it. You are a Princess of Domino. Princess Mirta. You are going to be the new head mistress of Alfea,_ _and...the new guardian of the Dragon fire._ _"_ Bloom said as she held out her hand. Mirta was in shock

"w-what?" she asked, her eyes wide, Bloom simply smiled

" _Give me your hand Mirta"_ Bloom demanded and Mirta nodded, reaching out her right hand and Bloom touched it. Mirta gasped her eyes going even wider as a shiver coursed though her body, pulsing though her veins. She felt liquid fire in every part of her body, across her skin, in her blood, filling her heart

"its...this is..." Mirta couldn't get the words out

" _This is the Dragon Fire"_ Bloom said _"what you are feeling is what I felt the first time I conjured it. Used it to take down the ogre that was attacking Stella, the dragon fire is now apart of you. You are my guardian, you are the guardian of light"_ she said. Mirta looked at her

"what about you? Isn't the dragon fire...that is your power, you where born with it" Mirta said but Bloom shook her head

 _"No. Daphne was born with the Dragon fire. When the coven attacked Domino, in order to protect the dragon fire she passed it on to be before she lost her corporeal body, and now in order to protect the order of things, I Pass it on to you"_ Bloom smiled and Mirta trembled

"does that mean...does that mean you're dead?" she asked and Bloom laughed, pulling her hand away from Mirta

 _"No. I am alive."_ Bloom looked away _"After watching Linphea vanish, watching Domino disappear right before my eyes. Loosing everyone I loved before my very eyes and being unable to do anything. It made me think. What Queen Krystal of Linphea told me, what my sister told me, what my grandmother, Queen Idna told me, It made me scared, it made me question myself."_ Bloom smiled

 _"but when I threw myself into Vortex, when I saw him take Solaria, saw the horror in Stella's face. I knew that deep in my heart that I knew what I wanted to do"_ Bloom said, pausing before finally saying

 _"The dragon fire saw what I wanted to do once I used the ultimate power. I could speak to it and it aloud me to join it."_ she said and Mirta frowned

"what is it that you wanted?" she asked and Bloom smiled

" _To join it"_ Bloom said

 _"To help the realms heal"_ Bloom said as she looked at Mirta

" _The Dragon fire saw the destruction caused while it was in slumber, and now it as asked me to help it. The Dragon fire wishes to bring the realms of Magix back, and I agreed to help it."_ Bloom smiled

 _"but while I am away, The we need someone to protect the realms here."_ Bloom smiled and Mirta nodded her head

"And that's me." Mirta asked and Bloom nodded her head, Mirta frowned

"how can you trust me?" Mirta asked but Bloom shook her head

" _Because you are good, and you know Evil. You understand that both darkness and Light are needed in this world, Because I trust you. Ever since you helped save me from the Trix all those years ago I have trusted you."_

"Thank you" Mirta whispered softly and Bloom smiled at her

" _I must go now_ _"_ Bloom said as she moved away from the balcony

"Wait!" Bloom stopped

"How will I know who is evil and who isn't!" Mirta asked and Bloom smiled

" _Use your better judgement, Decide. It is a hard task, but I know you can do it_ _"_ Bloom said as the fire started to fade

"What about the Trix? They got away!" Mirta asked and Bloom just kept smiling

 _"_ _I know...Its because I let them go. They are your opposites._ _Professor_ _Palladium taught us the_ _important_ _of our opposites,_ _They are your opposites. Keep them close, but do not trust them. Understand the darkness that they control, but do not fall to it. Remember, You have the dragon fire at your call now. Use it to protect this realm while I'm gone, Keep everyone safe, and make this world better_ _"_ Bloom said with a smile and Mirta nodded, tears coming from her eyes again

"I will Bloom! I Promise!" Mirta cried out and Bloom nodded her head

" _I Know you will"_ Bloom said and then threw her arms wide, a dragon burst forth from her body and swirled around in the sky, lighting up the sky and then it banked down and went though Mirta, tossing her back though the balcony doors. Mirta's hair flew out and she gasped as she landed on the floor. Just then Flora ran in though the door, followed by Musa and Stella and Layla, the last to enter the room was Tecna

"We saw the Dragon! Is Bloom in here!" Stella yelled, she had Kiko, Bloom's old rabbit in her arms. Mirta shook her head

"No, Bloom isn't here" Mirta sighed as she looked over to the balcony, the doors where now closed and locked. Kiko jumped out of Stella's arms and bounded over to Mirta and Mirta smiled as she held out her arms and Kiko jumped right into them. Mirta smiled

"I don't think we're going to be seeing Bloom any time soon." Mirta said as she looked over at Stella

"But I don't think we need to worry about that" Mirta said as she stood up, She looked between everyone, a smile on her face. Stella the radiant princess of Solaria, Fairy of the Sun and the Moon, Flora the graceful woman of Linphea, Fairy of Nature, Musa the strong willed artist of Melody, Fairy of Music, Layla the level headed princess of Andros, Fairy of waves, and Tecna the logical powerful smart woman from Zenith, Fairy of Technology, they where all Bloom's friends and Mirta had known them all for years but had never bothered to get close to any of them. Mirta smiled as she shuffled her feet, holding Kiko to her as she held out her free hand

"Bloom will find her way back. She had the Dragon fire guiding her after all" Mirta smiled, and the Winx smiled back at her

"and until she does, we can protect everyone" Mirta said and Stella smiled

"shes right" Stella said as she looked at Flora and nodded, Mirta looked over at Musa and they where all smiling as Stella put her hand out

"Winx Forever" Stella said, and one by one the others put their hands in, forming a circle, all except Mirta who hesitated. Musa looked up at her and smiled

"Come on Mirta. You too" she said and Mirta looked at her, her eyes wide, and then she smiled as she put her hand in and said with shining eyes over flowing with happiness. Mirta looked at all of them, Musa, Flora, Tecna, Layla and Stella, all looking out for each other, all of them had each others back and Mirta couldn't help but feel so happy when they wanted her to put her hand in and join them. She looked each of them in the eyes before she put her hand in

"Winx Forever" she said, their arms going up as she broke, sparks coming from each of their fingers, Blue and Green, Yellow, Purple, Pink came from everyone and Red came from Mirta's fingers.

~Winx Forever~

* * *

((Authors Note: This was written and finished before the end of Season 7.))


End file.
